sentimientos nuevos ¿nosotros cambiamos?
by gabiiii981
Summary: Dedicado a Brick... todos necesitamos madurar..
1. Chapter 1

Volvi!...... jejeje, espero que lo lean!

-----

Un chico rubio intentaba acelerar el paso, siguiendo a sus dos hermanos. Los tres caminaban por la ciudad, sin un rumbo especifico.

-¿Y… a donde vamos ¬¬?-

-No se…-

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-No se…-

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?-

-No se…-

-¿Por qué caminamos?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOO SEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Le grita violentamente Brick a Butch, cansado de sus preguntas.

-Ayy esta bien, solo preguntaba ¬¬-

-Solo cállate ¬¬… no se a donde vamos, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que quedarse en esa estupida cabaña-

-Supongo que tienes razon… todo ha sido bastante aburrido últimamente…-

-Ajá… ….. ¿Y Boomer?-

Ambos se detienen y giran hacia todos lados, buscandolo con la mirada.

-¡Ohh genial! ¡Ya se perdió XP!-

Butch suspira cansado, pero Brick esfuerza la vista y logra reconocer a alguien a lo lejos.

-Es imposible que sea tan idiota para perderse .. Aunque quien sabe XD… ¡Alli esta!-

Brick corre hacia Boomer, el cual estaba arrodillado frente una pequeña caja, en un callejón. Butch lo logra reconocer y lo sigue.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Te fuiste como si nada y ademas…!-

-¡Mira esto ^^!-

Boomer alza en sus manos un gatito, mostrandoselo a Brick.

-¿Un gato ¬¬?-

-¡Si! ¡Un gato!!-

-Boomer.. suelta a ese asqueroso animal y dejalo en donde lo encontraste, ¡Ya vamonos!-

-Pero Brick… Es muy pequeño…¿No podemos…..?-

-¿¡Quedárnoslo?! ¡Nunca!!! ¡Es un estupido gato!! ¡Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto!!-

-Pero Brick… :-(..-

-Permíteme recordarte lo que sucedió anteriormente con los animales que encontraste ¬¬-

Brick se cruza de brazos y observa a Boomer con disgusto.

-¿Lo que sucedió? Yo no recuerdo nada XD..-

-¡Ayy no puedo creerlo!... Trajiste un perro… un gato… una tortuga… un conejo XP… y… y…-

-Y un oso panda ¬¬-

Dice Butch, recordando la situación perfectamente.

-¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Siempre decias que tú ibas a cuidarlo! ¡¿Pero adivina quien fue el idiota que tuvo que hacerlo!!??-

-Ehhh…. ¿Tu?-

Pregunta él, temiendo la respuesta.

-¡¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Yo siempre fui el que terminaba alimentandolos, cuidandolos, protegiendolos, recogiendo sus… cosas XP… y…-

-Amandolos XD-

Vuelve a acotar Butch con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Si!... ¿¡Que?! ¡¡Noo ¬¬!!... ¡El punto es que no lo vamos a llevar y fin del asunto!-

Brick parecia muy decidido, y Boomer lo observa con cara de "Por favor".

-No es justo… el gatito es lindo…-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡No tenemos tiempo ni ganas de cuidarlo! ¿No te parece?-

-Brick tiene razon, los gatos apestan XP… ¡Lo mejor es un perro!-

Butch le muestra un cachorrito a Brick, él se sorprende.

-Butch… ¿De donde rayos sacaste eso ¬¬?-

-¿Acaso importa XD? ¡Es lo mejor que pude haber encontrado! ¡¿Podemos quedárnoslo?!-

-¡¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?! ¡¡La respuesta es NO!! ¡Porque yo terminare encargandome de ellos, como siempre ¬¬, asi que déjenlos ahí y vayámonos antes de que se encariñen mas!-

Brick les da la espalda a ambos y se retira caminando.

-Adios gatito :-( ..-

Boomer se despide tristemente y sigue a Brick.

-Brick es un idiota... perdoname, pero debo dejarte… espero que nos volvamos a ver algun dia..-

Butch acaricia la cabeza del cachorrito y lo deja junto al gatito, entonces sigue a Brick.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te odio en este momento..¬¬-

-Iba a cuidarlo yo mismo… de enserio..-

-Eso dicen ahora, pero solo es una excusa para que se lo lleven XP… Y yo no pienso cuidar a otra mascota..-

-Ayy… Como sea… ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡Estoy cansado de caminar sin rumbo! ¡Es estupido!-

Exclama Butch, observando a Brick.

-Mmmm… ¿quieren volver a la cabaña?-

-Ya destruimos la ciudad ayer… no quiero hacer lo mismo hoy XP… Volvamos..-

Dice Boomer.

-Uuufff… esta bien… al final solo salimos para encontrarnos con esos apestosos animales..-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Era solo un… un gatito!-

-¡Si! ¡Cierra la boca ¬¬! ¡Lo minimo que puedes hacer es no insultarlos, ya que no nos dejaste traerlos!-

-OK..OK… lo siento..-

Los tres salen volando hacia la cabaña.

Los RRB descienden en frente de la cabaña, y notan algo extraño.

-Eeehhh…. ¿Las ventanas y la puerta ya estaban… rotas XD?-

Pregunta Boomer, mirando la casa de forma sospechosa.

-¡¡¿Quién fue el que hizo todo este desastre?!!!! ¡¡Si llega a estar dentro, lo matare con mis propias manos!!!-

Exclama Butch, furioso.

-Me parece raro… ¿Quién querria destruir una cabaña que esta en medio del bosque, si nadie sabe que hay… una cabaña en el medio del bosque XD, alejada de todo?-

Pregunta Brick, pensativo. Ellos deciden entrar y se encuentran con una sorpresita.

-¡¡¡Alli estan!!!! ¡¡Chicos del demonio!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Voy a hacerlos trizas por haberme arrebatado mi casa y mis cosas!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahora sufriran la ira de Fuzzy!!!!!!!-

-Oh.. Oh…-

-Fu..Fuzzy..-

-Lindo… Lindo Fuzzy XD-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Fuzzy habia regresado para destruir a los que le habian robado su casa. Se abalanza sobre ellos para golpearlos, pero los chicos lo esquivan rapidamente.

-Brick… ¿Qué no lo habiamos matado XD?-

Pregunta Butch.

-¡Claro que no! Se supone que lo golpeamos, lo amarramos y Boomer era el responsable de arrojarlo a…-

Ambos se sorprenden y lo observan.

-Boomer ¬¬… ¡¿No eras TÚ el que tenia que arrojarlo a las afueras de la ciudad para que esto no pase?!-

-¿Yo tenia que hacer eso XD?-

Pregunta él, confundido.

-¡¡AAyy maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo le das una tarea tan importante al idiota de Boomer?!-

Exclama Butch, muy enojado. Pero antes de que Brick conteste, los tres vuelven a separarse por el ataque de Fuzzy

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAAAAAAAARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Jejejeje, sera facil volver a patearle el trasero a este estupido!-

-¡No nos tomara nada de tiempo!-

-¡¡Ya resignate!! ¡¡No hay posibilidades de que tu…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-

Los RRB se asustan por su salvaje rugido y retroceden, entonces Fuzzy los toma a cada uno de ellos y los arroja por la ventana XD.

Brick y Boomer se sientan en el suelo, no creyendo que los habia echado de la cabaña tan facil. Pero Butch se enfurece y se levanta descontrolado.

-¡¡¡¡¡No voy a permitir que ese peluche rosado gigante nos robe nuestra casa!!!!!!!-

-¡Butch! ¡Espera!-

Brick lo detiene, abalanzandose sobre él.

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que esa cosa haga lo que se le de la gana?!-

-¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Pero tenemos que pensar un poco! ¡Debemos esperar a que se calme, después lo derrotamos y punto… ahora esta demasiado irritado y sera complicado

vencerlo!-

Butch se calma un poco, Brick lo suelta.

-Creo que tienes razon… pero… ¿Ahora que hacemos?-

Pregunta Boomer, contemplando su ex casa.

-Nada… solo andar por ahí…-

Responde Brick, despreocupado.

-Como si fueramos unos perros callejeros y vagabundos ¬¬…-

Dice Butch, suspirando, pero se le ocurre una idea.

-¡Ahora tengo la perfecta excusa para quedarme con mi perro! ¡Tendremos que quedarnos a dormir junto a él, en la calle! ¡Sera prácticamente de la familia! XD-

-Butch.. ese pretexto es pesimo ¬¬.. no se donde rayos dormiremos, ¡pero mañana a primera hora, derrotaremos a Fuzzy y volveremos a la cabaña!-

Exclama Brick muy decidido.

-Como digas… Espero que se calme pronto..-

Dice Boomer finalmente.

Los RRB salen volando hacia la ciudad, no tenia caso que se quedaran en el bosque.

-Todo esto es culpa Boomer ¬¬-

Murmura Butch, caminando con las manos en la nuca.

Boomer escucha el comentario y gira hacia él.

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?! ¡Como si tu fueras perfecto!-

-¡Por lo menos no me olvido de cosas tan importantes! ¡Ahora tendremos que quedarnos en un asqueroso callejón toda la maldita noche!-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Puede que me haya olvidado de Fuzzy! ¡Pero por lo menos no soy un imbecil que se deja llevar por la rabia todo el tiempo! ¡Si hubieras entrado y combatido contra él, te hubiera echo trizas!-

-¡¡Estas loco!! ¡¡Le hubiera pateado el trasero sin ayuda de nadie! ¡¡Y por lo menos hubiera intentado hacer algo! ¡No como tu, que prefiere acobardarse!! ¡¡Ahora

tendremos que pagar las consecuencias!-

-¡¡Ya basta Butch!! ¡¡Si tanto quieres volver, hazlo, y ojala que Fuzzy te mate!!-

-¡¡See claro!! ¡¡Te llevare a ti y te ofrecere como sacrificio! ¡¡Talves asi se calme y nos deje la cabaña!!-

-¡¡Pues tu seras un mejor sacrificio!! ¡¡Muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡No, tu muérete!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿AAAAAAYYYYY PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VES?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR EN DONDE DEMONIOS NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR HASTA MAÑANA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡PERO SU ESTUPIDA DISCUSIÓN HACE QUE MI CEREBRO SE RETUERZA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR POR IDIOTECES!!!!!!-

Grita Brick, furioso y frenético, ya no queria escucharlos pelear mas. Butch y Boomer se callan sorprendidos XD, y siguen caminando sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Tambien fue tu culpa ¬¬… si nos hubieramos quedado a luchar, talves hubieramos podido detener a Fuzzy, y nos evitaríamos este problema XP-

Brick se detiene y gira hacia Butch, al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que fue tu culpa ¬¬… No pienses que tengo miedo de decirtelo..-

-¿Crees que disfruto lo que esta pasando?-

-No, pero… hubieras impuesto mas resistencia a la situación, a veces pienso que no haces un buen papel de LIDER -

Boomer se sorprende por lo dicho por Butch, él sonreia desafiante y no le temia para nada a Brick.

-Esto se va a poner feo :-S-

-Butch… eres el menos indicado para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ya que todos sabemos que eres el mas estupido de los tres XP-

Brick lo mira sonriendo, maliciosamente.

-¡¡Quien diablos te crees?!! ¡¡Tu tomas pésimas decisiones!! ¡¡Das asco como lider!!-

-Por lo menos soy mas fuerte que tu.. y por eso soy el lider, tu nunca podras vencerme y demostrarme lo contrario… -

Ahora si XD, esas palabras habia tocado el orgullo de Butch hasta morir.

-¡¡¡¡¡TU NO ERES MAS FUERTE QUE YO!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE CUANDO QUIERAS!!!!!!!!!!-

-No te atreverías a hacerlo… debilucho XD…-

En ese momento, Butch se abalanza sobre Brick, y lo tira al suelo. Él le responde con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que lo hace caer hacia atrás.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Ya basta!!-

Exclama Boomer al verlos pelear, pero una esfera de energia sale expulsada a dos centímetros de su cabeza, él salta y la esquiva de casualidad XD.

-Boomer tiene razon, es tonto que peleemos, Butch. Solo tienes que admitir que soy mas fuerte y fin del problema XD-

-¡¡¡¡En tus sueños, idiota!!!-

Butch arroja esferas de energia sin control y destruye todo a su camino, Brick intenta esquivar lo mejor posible sus ataques, pero al estar distraido, mira al frente y recibe un puñetazo directo de su hermano.

-------------


	2. Chapter 2

-Rayos… eso debio doler XP-

Piensa Boomer al ver ese brutal ataque, pero no pensaba intervenir, al menos que la cosa se vuelva mas densa y peligrosa.

Brick observa a Butch con odio y rabia.

-Deberias empezar a asustarte… porque voy a demostrarte en este preciso momento que soy MEJOR QUE TU!-

-Hablas demasiado… ¡Pelea de una ves!-

Pero él se sorprende al ver que Brick vuela velozmente y lo ataca por detrás, dandole una patada. Butch se levanta lo mas rapido posible e intenta contraatacar, pero él le da un poderoso puñetazo que lo hace estrellarse contra unos negocios, destruyendo todo.

Butch se levanta algo lastimado, entonces vuela completamente invadido por la rabia, levanta un auto y se lo arroja a Brick. Él arroja esferas de energia y lo destruye en el aire, pero detrás del auto, se le venia encima un autobús. Este aplasta a Brick violentamente contra el suelo. Sale de los escombros y sonrie confiado, vuela hacia Butch y lo enviste contra unos edificios, lo sujeta de la ropa y lo arroja contra el suelo con una gran fuerza, destruyendo todo el asfalto. Él sale volando y lo enviste igualmente, luego le arroja esferas de poder con todas sus fuerzas.

En conclusión, la situación se estaba volviendo densa y peligrosa XD, Boomer los observaba desde el suelo, suspira frustrado y observa a su alrededor, pensando en como detendria su estupida batalla. Se le prende el foco y sonrie maliciosamente.

-¡¡Ya vas a aceptarlo??!!!-

Exclama Brick, estampando a Butch contra un edificio. Él habia recibido mas daño que Brick, y estaba adolorido, le desvia la mirada enojado.

-¡¡Nunca!!!-

-Chicos! :-)-

Ambos se extrañan y giran hacia el que los llamaba. De pronto, Boomer los golpea con un fierro de construcción de 14 metros! Y los hace caer al suelo sin prevenirlo.

Unos minutos después..

-Ouucchh… ¿Dónde…. demonios estoy?-

Butch se sienta en el suelo y se frota la cabeza.

-Ayy, mi cabeza me da vueltas…-

Brick despierta y se sienta tambien, Boomer los mira despertar, satisfecho.

-Pude parar la pelea! Merezco un premio XD-

-¿Pelea? ¡Aaahhh, la pelea!!!-

Butch se pone de pie de un salto.

-Relajate ¬¬, ya me aburrio pelear contra ti, eres demasiado debil XD-

-GGGRRRRRR, Brick ¬¬…. ¡Vete al diablo!-

Él se enfurece y sale volando.

-Creo que esta enojado, pero da igual, hay que esperar a que se le pase, como siempre XP-

Dice Boomer, Butch era muy predecible.

-¿Por qué nos golpeaste con esa cosa ¬¬?-

Pregunta Brick, levantándose.

-Era la unica manera para que dejaran pelear… supongo…-

Él lo mira un poco enojado.

-Bueno… Butch volvera tarde o temprano, no hay que preocuparse de eso XD… Vayamos a buscar algun lugar para pasar la noche, separémonos-

Boomer asiente, ambos salen volando hacia diferentes direcciones.

--

-¡Que lindo ^^!-

Una linda chica rubia acababa de encontrar un gatito en un callejón, lo acaricia muy cariñosamente y le sonrie. Boomer desciende desde lo alto y reconoce a la

chica, tambien al gatito que habia encontrado hace unas horas.

-Burbuja..!-

-¡Boomer! ¡Me alegra verte! ¡Mira lo que encontre!!-

Burbuja alza al gatito y se lo muestra llena de alegria.

-No vas a creerlo, pero yo lo habia encontrado hace unas horas, nada mas que el idiota de Brick no me dejo quedarmelo ¬¬… ¡Me encantan los animales!-

-¡A mi también!! ¡Yo puedo hablar con ellos!-

-¿De verdad?-

Burbuja maúlla o algo asi XD, y el gato se le sube en el hombro, se recuesta cómodamente allí. Boomer se asombra por su habilidad y le sonrie.

-¡Woow! ¡Me encantaría poder hacer eso! Yo no tengo.. ninguna habilidad especial..-

-Jejeje, no es para tanto, es lo unico que puedo hacer y mis hermanas no… a propósito.. ¿Qué haces solo por aquí?-

-Es una larga historia, Fuzzy nos corrio… de su casa XD, y Brick casi mata a Butch… y en conclusión estaba buscando donde dormir, los mas posible es que

recuperemos la cabaña por la fuerza mañana..-

-¿No tienes un lugar para quedarte?... No puedo dejar que te quedes en cualquier lugar..-

-En realidad antes de estar en lo de Fuzzy, mis hermanos y yo nos quedábamos en cualquier…-

Burbuja observa a Boomer, haciendole ojitos XD, él lo nota y deja de hablar.

-Ehh… espero que no estes pensando en que yo me quede…-

-No le veo otra solucion XD-

-¡Ah no! ¡No puedo quedarme en tu casa! ¡¿Estas loca?! Si tus hermanas me descubren me mataran! ¡Sin contar que Brick y Butch me mataran!-

-Mmm, tienes razon… pero si cambias de opinión.. sabes donde vivo, yo puedo arreglar todo para que no te descubran…-

Él comienza a dudar, quedarse en su casa era mejor que dormir en un oscuro callejón, en el suelo como un perro, a pesar de que ellos hacian eso antes.

-¡Sera divertido! ¡Como una pijamada!! XD, pero no importa que no te decidas todavía, solo piensalo…-

-Voy a pensarlo…-

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora sigueme! ¡Juguemos con el gatito!-

Ella lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo.

--

Brick estaba en la sima de un edificio, permanecia sentado y observaba toda la ciudad, el cielo estaba nublado y comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Estoy cansado… talves si fue mi culpa que esto este pasando… y ahora los tres tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias…-

Se deprime un poco, y alza su mirada al cielo.

-"No haces un buen papel de lider"… ¬¬… Butch es un idiota, pero… talves tenga razon…-

En ese momento, una chica de largo cabello anaranjado patrullaba por la ciudad desde los aires, para que todo este bajo control.

-¡Todo parece estar en perfecto orden :-)! Lo mejor es que vuelva a casa… antes de que oscurezca mas…-

Bombon observa a Brick a los lejos, en la sima del edificio y frena de golpe.

-¿Brick?... ¿Qué hace solo en ese lugar?... Que raro que no esta con los tontos de sus hermanos causando problemas XP…-

Piensa ella, casi riendo, pero entonces nota que él parecia algo triste.

-No se ve bien… pero si me acerco, solo lograre que me insulte y me rebaje como siempre XP, talves hasta tengamos una lucha a muerte, como de costumbre… -

Ella se da la vuelta para irse, pero se detiene y recuerda algunas situaciones… con Brick. Vuelve a mirarlo y se extraña, vuela hacia él, sin importarle lo que le diga.

-Uufff.. se va a hacer de noche y no habre conseguido nada, lo mejor es que busque a Butch y a Boomer…-

Él se pone de pie, y cuando se da la vuelta se sorprende al ver que Bombon estaba a unos metros. Brick retrocede y la observa con desprecio.

-No voy a poder mantener una pelea muy larga con ella… nos después de la pelea con Butch…- Piensa.

-¿Qué quieres?!-

Pregunta de mala manera.

-Yo… te vi solo…-

Bombon no sabia porque estaba ahí, ni porque no tenia intenciones de pelear contra él en ese momento, tenia un poco de curiosidad de saber lo que le pasaba.

-Te parecera loco, pero… no quiero pelear contigo…-

Brick se extraña y le da la espalda.

-Si no quieres que te patee el trasero, ¡largate de aquí! ¡No estoy de humor!

-¿Por que… eres asi?-

Él la escucha y vuelve a mirarla con confusión.

-Si no quieres pelear… ¿A que vienes?-

-Yo… no lo se… pero te vi triste y solo… y quise bajar a verte…-

Dice Bombon, murmurando. En ese momento, Brick recuerda todas las situaciones que pasaron juntos, se sentia raro.

-Mejor vete… no tienes porque tenerme lastima, yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo en este momento, asi que si no quieres problemas, haz lo que te digo…-

Ella baja la mirada, él tenia razon, no tenia porque estar ahí, preocupándose por él, ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué no estas con tus hermanos?-

Brick iba a contestarle violentamente, harto de sus preguntas, pero veia sinceridad en sus ojos, no podia hacerlo.

-Nos separamos porque… nos quedamos sin casa… ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar para quedarnos….. fue mi culpa…-

Sus ultimas palabras fueron dichas con frustración.

-Brick…-

Dice Bombon, al escucharlo de esa manera.

-¿Tu me sigues odiando?-

Brick queda atonito ante esa extraña pregunta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yo..yo tengo que odiarte-

-Yo tambien tengo que odiarte, pero… creo que no quiero hacerlo…-

Bombon se sorprende por lo que ella misma habia dicho, y baja la mirada avergonzada.

-Eres mi enemiga, y te detesto como tal XP… no preguntes cosas obvias..-

Ella se enfurece y alza su mirada.

-¡Se que estas mintiendo!... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso… después de lo que pasamos… después de que me protegiste..?-

Brick no responde y la observa sin expresión.

-No miento… ¡estupida!.... Y con tu permiso, ¡me voy!-

-¡Espera!.... Se muy bien que no quieres que las cosas sean asi… sabes donde puedes encontrarme… Adios Brick-

Bombon sale volando sin dirigirle la mirada.

Él la mira, sus palabras hacian que se sienta mas confundido. Sale volando igualmente para buscar a sus hermanos.

--

-¡¡Es obvio que fue su culpa, la culpa de los dos!! ¡¡Son unos imbeciles ¬¬…!!!-

Butch caminaba por la ciudad muy molesto. Pero de pronto logra ver que un perrito corria entre la gente, él sonrie y corre hacia este.

-¡Por lo menos no estare solo! ¡El cachorro va a hacerme compania ^^! ¡Y ya que Brick no esta para impedirme que lo tenga, aprovechare la situacion!-

El perro corre y dobla en una esquina, parecia que buscaba algo. Butch lo sigue y dobla, pero de la nada, una pelota se estrella en su cara muy fuertemente y lo hace

caer sentado al suelo.

-¡¡¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso?!!-

Exclama frotandose la cara, el cachorro se le acerca y levanta la pelota con la boca, y mueve la cola muy felizmente, se da la vuelta para volver corriendo hacia la persona que la habia arrojado.

-Mi intencion no era golpearte, pero… le di en el blanco XD, jajajaja-

Bellota reia a carcajadas al ver a Butch en el piso.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Que tu vengas y me molestes! ¡Ahora si que voy a darte una paliza!-

Exclama él, levantándose y mirándola con odio.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente XD, solo jugaba con mi perro, ademas ni ganas de pelear contra ti en este momento, eres demasiado débil XP-

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!! ¿¿¡Como que tu perro??!! ¡¡Yo lo encontre hace unas horas y es mio!!!!-

-No te creo ¬¬… solo quieres quitarmelo, pero yo lo encontre primero y es mio-

Bellota le saca la lengua, burlona.

-¿¡¡Que??!!! ¡¡Es mi perro!!! ¡¡¡Y te lo quitare a la fuerza!!-

-¡¡Haber si puedes, tonto!!!!-

Ella sale volando con el cachorro en brazos.

-¡¿Y crees que no voy a seguirte?! ¡Voy a recuperar a mi perro!-

Butch la persigue velozmente por toda la ciudad. Bellota volaba muy rapidamente por todos lados, girando para perderlo, por arriba y por debajo de los negocios y edificios, y asi le dio la vuelta la ciudad 10 veces XD.

Al principio, Butch le mantenia el ritmo, pero al final se cansa y desciende al suelo.

-Ayy… quedate… con… el maldito… perro… quien… lo necesita…-

Dice con dificultad, bastante agitado. Bellota desciende y lo mira orgullosa.

-Te dije que no podrias alcanzarme XP, fracasado!-

Butch se moria de la rabia y la observa con ganas de matarla, baja la mirada, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Por lo menos la situación no puede empeorar..-

Pero dicho esto, comienza a llover fuertemente XD.

-¬¬….. ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!!!!! ¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!-

Él se sienta en el suelo, encaprichado y enojado. Bellota toma al perro y se da media vuelta para irse, la lluvia ya la habia empapado. Pero entonces observa a Butch, el cual permanecia ahí, sin importarle la lluvia.

-Ehh…. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus hermanos… o a tu casa?-

Él no le dirige la mirada.

-Porque no puedo… estoy peleado con ellos… tampoco tengo un lugar para quedarme..-

Ella se queda pensativa, pero de ninguna manera iba a ofrecerle lo que estan pensando XD. Vuelve a darse la vuelta y camina, dispuesta a retirarse.

-No puedo hacerlo… por mucha pena que me de dejarlo solo como un desgraciado bajo la lluvia… es mi enemigo… ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo XP?...-

Ella frena y lo observa otra ves.

-¡Butch!-

Él alza la mirada y la ve a lo lejos. Bellota se acerca lentamente.

-¿Quieres venir?-

-¿Mmm? ¿A dónde?-

Butch no entiende la pregunta.

-A… mi casa…-

Se produce silencio…..

-Estas loca….-

-Bueno, lo intente, que él no quiera no es mi culpa, ¡es mas! es comprensible. Me ire con la consciencia tranquila-

Piensa ella, y se retira caminando. Él se levanta y observa a su alrededor, estaba completamente mojado. Observa el cielo nublado y gris…

-Tal ves tenga que… ir con Brick y Boomer… -

Butch se sorprende por sus pensamientos y recapacita.

-¡Nunca! ¡Brick no merece que lo perdone después de ser tan obstinado y no reconocer que todo es su culpa! ¡Y Boomer es su esclavo, asi que no volvere con ellos!-

Él toma esa decisión y camina por la ciudad, su orgullo no le permitia volver con sus hermanos.

----


	3. Chapter 3

-Menos mal que traia un paraguas conmigo! Jejeje, no nos mojaremos!-

Le dice Burbuja a Boomer. Él le asiente felizmente, traia al gatito en brazos.

-Esta oscureciendo… sera mejor que me vaya…-

-¿Lo pensaste?-

-Ehh… ¿Qué cosa XD?-

-¡Boomer ¬¬! -

-No… no lo se… Mis hermanos van a matarme si me descubren…-

-Oh… esta bien.. no importa… yo ya debo volver a mi casa, es tarde… supongo que nos vemos otro dia, Adios!-

Ella se da la vuelta para irse. Pero él estaba indeciso.

-Bueno… creo que podria hacerlo… pero si me descubren en tu casa van ponerme de patitas en la…-

-¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!!!-

Burbuja lo toma del brazo, él se sorprende, entonces salen volando rapidamente hacia su casa. Al llegar, Boomer comienza a arrepentirse de su loca idea.

-Creo que estoy pensando las cosas con mas claridad XD… tus hermanas van a destrozarme si me ven ahí adentro, y no creo que puedas detenerlas. Talves deba quedarme en cualquier otro lugar, ademas..-

-¿No me digas que les tienes miedo? Jejeje-

-¿Yo? ¡¡No!!, pero, pero Bellota golpea fuerte XP… ¡y ademas se enojaran contigo tambien!!-

-No te preocupes, yo voy a arreglar todo para que no te descubran y para que ni siquiera noten que estas aqui!, solo sera por una noche, ¡esperame aquí unos minutos!-

Burbuja entra a su casa y deja a Boomer afuera.

-Deberia huir volando en este preciso momento-

Piensa él, nervioso.

-¡Ya esta todo listo! ¡Entra!!-

Ella sale, lo toma del brazo y lo entra de un tiron a la casa XD.

-¿Estas segura de esto? ¿ESTAS SEGURA DE ESTO?-

-¡Calmate! ¡Dormiras aquí!-

Burbuja abre una habitación, era de 2x2 cm XD.. jejeje, buee, en realidad tenia una "cama" que ella habia armado al instante, y habia algo de espacio. No estaba tan mal.

-¿Esto es un closet ¬¬?-

-¡Ayy no te quejes, es lo mejor que pude hacer!. Ahora entra y en unas horas te traere algo de comer, y por cierto… no hagas ruido, ya que la habitación de junto es la mia y de mis hermanas-

-OK… gracias-

Boomer le sonrie inocentemente, ella le acaricia el rostro de forma tierna.

-De nada, ¡nos vemos en un rato!-

Y cierra la puerta, él se acuesta en la cama y apaga el foco de luz, estaba cansado y solo queria dormir.

--

Habia parado de llover, Brick volaba por la ciudad buscando a Boomer y a Butch, pero al no tener éxito se detiene. Estaba empapado y comenzaba a hacer frio. Era

prácticamente de noche.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?-

Todo el tiempo habia estado pensando en las palabras de Butch, y aunque no queria reconocerlo, estaba comenzando a aceptar que no era un buen lider y que siempre tomaba desiciones que los perjudicaban. Tambien pensaba en ella…

Estaba aturdido por todas las situaciones y no podia pensar con claridad.

-Tengo que encontrarlos… pero ya recorrí toda la maldita ciudad y no estan…

¡¡¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!!-

Él estaba cansado de todo, ya era de noche y lo unico que podia hacer era resignarse.

-Bombon… ¿En que estoy pensando?... ¡Estoy empezando a delirar!-

Mira a su alrededor, la gente se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Si voy a su casa…. ¡¡Noooo!!!!!!! ¡¡No debo hacerlo!!! ¡es mi enemiga!-

Se sostiene la cabeza confundido.

- No parecia que mentía, no buscaba engañarme, parecia sincera…. ¿Se estaba preocupando de verdad?... –

Brick sale volando, aparentemente sin rumbo.

-¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Ire a su casa!-

--

El timbre suena, Burbuja corre hacia la puerta con el gatito en brazos. Bombon y Bellota estaban del otro lado.

-¡Ayy que lindo gatito!!-

Exclama Bombon al verlo.

-Que feo ¬¬… ¡Este perro en mucho mejor!-

Dice Bellota, tenia en sus brazos al cachorro.

-¡No seas mala! ¿ustedes creen que el profesor nos deje conservarlos?-

Pregunta Burbuja.

-No lo se… pero él volvera mañana a la noche de su convención de científicos… ¡Por lo menos los podremos tener hasta mañana!-

Exclama Bombon, muy contenta.

-¡Genial!... Ya es tarde, comamos y vayamos a dormir, estoy muerta XD-

Dice Bellota, bostezando. Ambas le asienten y se dirigen a su habitación.

Ellas habian pedido comida, porque ni ganas de cocinar XD, y estaban comiendo en su habitación.

De pronto suena el timbre otra ves.

-¡Yo voy!-

Exclama Bombon, y corre hacia la puerta. La abre y descubre que es…

Cierra la puerta en la cara de Brick XD, y se apoya contra esta, shockeada y preguntandose si lo que habia visto era verdad y no una ilusión.

Brick, del otro lado, se enfurece.

-¡Vengo por lo que me dijiste!! ¿¡y me cierras la puerta en la..!!-

Ella abre la puerta, y lo jala hacia adentro.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido, es decir, por como me trataste pense que me habias ignorado por completo ¬¬, ¿Cuál es la razon que te hizo venir?-

-Yo… no encontre a mis hermanos y… estaba solo como un desgraciado XP… y no se… pense en venir porque.. porque..-

-¡Bombon! ¿Quién es?!-

Exclama Bellota desde la habitación. Ella se asusta, toma a Brick de la mano y corre hacia una habitación.

-¿Qué haces?!-

-Trato de pensar en donde… ¡Ya se!-

Abre la puerta de la habitación, lo empuja hacia adentro.

-¿¡Que rayos…?! ¡¿Esto es un closet ¬¬?!-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Mis hermanas no pueden saber que estas aquí, asi que quedate aquí adentro hasta mañana, yo volvere. ¡Aprovecha esto ya que no tienes un lugar para dormir!-

-¡Hey!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¿Vas a dejarme encerrado en..?!-

Ella da un portazo y lo deja encerrado XD.

-Bueno… no esta tan mal, creo. Por lo menos puedo acostarme en algun lugar-

Estaba oscuro, él se recuesta en la "cama", bruscamente.

-¡¡Ouchh!! ¡¡Ten mas cuidado!!-

-Ups, lo siento…………………………………… ¿¿¿¡¡¡Boomer??!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Brick??!!!-

-¿Y quien era, Bombon?-

Pregunta Burbuja.

-Ehh.. nadie XD, algun gracioso que toco el timbre..-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Se escucha un grito de la habitación de a lado.

-¡¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

Pregunta Bellota, poniendose de pie, alarmada.

-¡NADA! Es que… deje la tele prendida en la sala.. Por seguridad XD-

Dice Bombon, algo nerviosa.

-¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Debe ser la tele!!!-

Exclama Burbuja, igual de nerviosa.

-¿Por seguridad ¬¬? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

Dice Bellota, pensando en esa ridícula excusa XD.

-Ehh… Ehh… ¡Vayamos a dormir!¡Es muy tarde!-

Bombon bosteza, obviamente fingiendo, se acuesta y se tapa con las sabanas.

-¡Tengo mucho mucho sueño! ¡Hasta mañana!-

Burbuja la imita y se acuesta.

Bellota se rasca la cabeza confundida, se encoje de hombros y se acuesta igualmente.

--

-¡¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!! ¡¡Con razon no te encontraba!! ¿¡Como se te pudo ocurrir venir a la casa de estas tontas?!-

-¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡Yo te pregunto lo mismo ¬¬! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¡Tu las aborreces el doble que yo, y sin embargo aceptaste quedarte en este closet!!-

Brick se queda sin palabras ante Boomer, balbucea un poco.

-¡¡Ayy olvidalo, porque tendria que darte explicaciones!-

-Seguro Bombon te convenció XD-

-¿Qué dijiste ¬¬?-

-Nada…. XD-

-¡Ninguna chica tonta podria convencerme!-

-¿Y entonces por que estas aquí?-

-Porque… ¡Estaba solo como un idiota buscandote a ti y al otro estupido, y como no los encontre y estaba mojado, y con frio como un imbecil en la ciudad… vine porque ella… me lo ofrecio…-

Él se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada, estaba muy oscuro para que Boomer lo notara.

-Creo que es tu turno de decirme porque viniste…-

Él duda un poco y no contesta.

-Ayyyy ya entiendo todo… hermanito, jejeje…-

Brick prende el foco de luz y apunta a Boomer para que confiese la verdad XD.

-¿Qué..que entiendes?-

-Es tan obvio… Burbuja te… como decirlo, te insistio para que vengas, y no podias decirle que NO… porque a ti te gus…-

-¡Callate!-

Boomer se sonroja hasta morir y aparta la luz de su cara.

-Cuando lo niegas, es mas facil deducir que es verdad XD-

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Ademas quien dice que tu no viniste porque te gusta la lider sabelotodo!!!-

Brick deja de sonreir y se pone serio.

-Eso no es cierto…-

-¿Ah no?! ¡Si las odias tanto, nunca hubieras aceptado venir a su casa!-

-¡¡Boomer!-

Él lo observa enojado, como diciendo que no siga. Boomer se extraña ante su actitud, esperaba que se le tire encima para estrangularlo o algo por el estilo XD, lo obedece y se calla.

-Pude entender un poco… lo que estas pensando…-

-¿Mmm?-

-Sobre Burbuja… fuera de chiste, se lo que te pasa…-

-Brick… Se que tengo que detestarla, como ustedes dos… no tienes que recordarmelo..-

-No hablo de eso… se que quieres estar con ella, y que no la odias, hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta XD-

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?-

-A que… decidí que no voy a obligarte a nada. No voy a obligarte a que la odies ni a que dejes de verla. Haz lo que se te plazca, es un pais libre XD-

-¿Hablas en serio? Butch va a matarme, ¿Lo sabes?-

-Es su problema, yo no voy a intervenir si él te quiere matar XP… estoy cansado de tomar malas decisiones..-

-¿No me digas que te afecto lo que te dijo ¬¬? ¡Butch lo ha dicho millones de veces y nunca te importo!-

-See, no se, deberias alegrarte de que te estoy dando libertad completa-

-¿Por qué, Brick? ¿Por qué me dices esto? Antes apoyabas 100% a Butch, que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-No lo se…-

Responde Brick, indiferente. Boomer lo observa, se veia triste, ¿confundido? ¿Brick XD?... era demasiado extraño, él que siempre habia estado seguro de todas sus actitudes, palabras y decisiones.

-¿No nos estamos olvidando de algo XD?-

-Creo que no… XD-

Se produce silencio.

--------


	4. Chapter 4

Habia comenzado a llover nuevamente, y hacia frio afuera.

Butch caminaba por la ciudad, temblando de frio, mojandose hasta morir y sosteniendose a él mismo para conservar algo de calor.

-Lo mas seguro es que me agarre una pulmonía y me muera XD-

Él sonrie ironicamente, pero después se da cuenta que la idea no era muy divertida XD.

"¿Quieres venir?"………………………………………………………………………

Butch se detiene, era de noche y estaba solo. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba asustado XD.

-¡No estoy asustado ¬¬!... Pero.. talves deba… hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo, Brick y Boomer deben estar buscandome, y si no me encuentran… o talves no les importa lo que me pase y no me estan buscando ¬¬… ¡¿Por qué tendria que preocuparme si a ellos no les importa lo que me pase?!! ¡¡Mátense, hare lo que quiera!!-

Piensa convencido de si mismo. Entonces alza su mirada y estaba en frente de la casa de las PPG XD.

-Diablos… Inconscientemente estoy parado en frente de la casa de mis peores enemigas.... Seeeeee claro, voy a entrar y todo-

Se da media vuelta orgulloso. Pero un trueno suena super mega fuerte. Él baja la mirada, dudando.

-No quiero… si ellos me llegan a descubrir… ¡Van a molestarme hasta al cansancio!! ¡¡Ademas en la casa de esas estupidas!!... Aunque…. No les importa lo que hago o lo que me pase…-

Se dirige a la puerta y toca el timbre.

-

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?-

Murmura Bombon, semidormida.

-No lo se… pero yo no quiero ir a abrir…-

Dice Burbuja, bostezando.

-Esta bien… yo voy ¬¬…-

Bellota se levanta casi sonámbula, camina hacia la puerta y la abre.

-¿Quién viene a molestar a esta ho…?-

Ella se queda petrificada al ver a Butch y abre los ojos pasmada.

-Ehh… ¿Hola?-

Bellota lo jala hacia adentro sin pensarlo y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dijiste que no vendrias! ¿¡Estas loco?!-

-¿Yo loco? ¡Tu eres la loca que me propone este tipo de cosas sabiendo perfectamente que te mataran si te decubren!-

-¡¡Pero me dijiste que no querias! ¡¡Si me llegan a descubrir sera todo tu culpa! ¡Ademas pense que nunca dejarias de lado tu estupido orgullo de chico para venir a mi casa ¬¬!-

-Ehh… es que yo… bueno… lo que pasa…yo vine… y… estaba…-

-¡Ya cállate! ¡No tienes excusa!-

-¿Con quien estas, Bellota?-

-¡Si, con quien hablas?!-

Ella se horroriza al escuchar a sus hermanas.

-Esta bien, no voy a enojarme porque yo fui la estupida que te ofrecio venir, me merezco este castigo.. ¡ahora sigueme!-

-¡Oye! ¡Solo porque estoy en tu casa no significa que vas a mandarme en todo lo que se te pegue la regalada…-

Ella lo empuja bruscamente hacia la puerta de una habitación, entonces se le ocurre una idea.

-¡Ese lugar es perfecto para que te quedes, y a primera hora del dia te vas!-

Abre la puerta, estaba oscuro obviamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa que este en tu casa, no me vas a meter en un asqueroso…-

-¡Entra alli! ¡Es lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido!-

Butch la mira enojado, finalmente entra muy desconfiado y observa el interior de la habitación.

-¿Es un closet, cierto ¬¬? ¡Da asco!-

-¡Agradece que dormiras en algo mas o menos digno!-

-¿Digno? ¿¡DIGNO?! ¡¡es un closet!!-

Ella se enfurece y lo encierra violentamente adentro.

-Idiota…-

Piensa disgustado, en la oscuridad nota que hay una especie de cama.

-Me estoy muriendo de sueño… ¡al fin podre acostarme!-

Salta en la cama. Y siente algo raro :-S.

-¡¡Hey, fijate!!-

-¡¡Quitate de encima!!!-

-Ayy perdon ¬¬…….¿¡¡Brick?!!! ¿¡¡¡Boomer?!!!-

-¿¡¡¡¡Butch!!!!!!????-

-¿Y quien era, Bellota?-

Pregunta Bombon, dandose la vuelta de la cama.

-Nadie, el mismo gracioso de la primera ves XD-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Otra ves se escucha un grito de la habitación de al lado.

-¿¡Que fue eso?!-

Pregunta Burbuja, y se sienta exaltada por el grito.

-¡Es la tele! ¡Y ya duérmanse!-

Contesta Bellota, y se acuesta nerviosa. Burbuja queda media confundida, y se acuesta.

-Espero que Boomer se encuentre bien…. ¡Oh no! ¡Olvide darle algo de comer!-

Ella se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación. Camina hacia la cocina para ver si habia algo para darle.

--

Boomer prende la luz para ver claramente la situación XD.

-¡¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!!! ¡¡¡Y yo que pense que estaban afuera bajo la lluvia!! ¡¡Pero no!!! ¡¡Vinieron a la casa de estas tontas!!-

Murmura Butch, furioso.

-¡¡Mejor callate!! ¡¡Tu tambien estas aquí!! ¡¡No puedes decir absolutamente nada!! ¡¡Seguro Bellota te convencio ¬¬!!-

Responde Brick, con su mismo tono. Butch se sonroja y le desvia la mirada.

-¡¡¡Estas demente!! ¡¡Vine porque no tenia alternativa, y no me iba quedar solo, tirado por la calle!!-

-¡¡Pues yo tampoco, por eso vine!!-

-¡Boomer!¡¿Estas despierto?!-

La voz de Burbuja lo llama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Escondanse! ¡Escondanse!-

Dice él, advirtiéndo a sus hermanos.

-¿¡Por que?! ¡¡Es tan tonta que no nos vera! Jaja!-

-¡¡Y si nos ve, la golpeamos hasta que quede inconsciente y problema solucionado!-

Brick y Butch reian maliciosamente.

-¡¡¡Ayy solo ocultense y callense, o nos descubrira!!-

Boomer los empuja, y les arroja unas sabanas para taparlos.

-¡Burbuja, estoy despierto, pasa!-

Ella entra y le da una caja de pizza.

-Es lo unico que habia, espero que lo disfrutes, ahora me voy antes de que mis hermanas noten que no estoy-

Él le asiente y cierra la puerta. Butch se destapa y observa la comida.

-Tu novia te da un buen servicio XD-

-Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razon XD-

Dice Brick. Boomer se sonroja y aparta la caja de su vista.

-Solo por ese comentario incoherente, sueñen que les voy a convidar ¬¬-

-¡¡Pues te lo quitare a la fuerza!!-

Exclama Butch, y se lanza hacia él, pero al intentar apartarse golpea a Brick, porque el espacio era muy reducido.

-¡¡Ahora si que te la saco!!-

Brick le arrebata la caja de pizza, y se come una porcion.

-¡¡Eso no se vale. Tramposo!!-

Grita Boomer de forma agresiva.

-¡JAJAJA, eso te pasa por no querer darnos!-

Butch le saca la lengua, burlándose.

-A ti tampoco voy a darte, jejeje-

Dice Brick, sonriendo cruelmente. Él lo mira amenazante.

-Convida por las buenas o sino…-

-¿Sino que? ¿Vas a golpearme? Jajaja!-

Butch se enfurece y se le tira encima.

-¡Dejen de pelearse por MI COMIDA!!-

Boomer se suma y los tres pelean hasta el cansancio XD.

Unos minutos después…

-Te odio, Butch ¬¬, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio!-

-Deja de lloriquear, aprende a perder de ves en cuando XD-

Le dice Butch a Boomer, riendo. De las ocho porciones, se habia comido cuatro XD.

-¡¡Ya dejen de pelear, estoy harto!!-

Exclama Brick, acostado en la "cama".

-¡Tu callate! ¡Y mas vale que te vayas levantando de la cama porque yo dormire ahí!-

Le dice Boomer. Él bosteza y les da la espalda.

-See como digas… ¡hasta mañana! ¡Y gracias por haberme dado tres rebanadas, jajajajaja!-

-¡Brick!!-

-Bueno… me da igual, dormire en el piso-

Butch se acuesta como puede y cierra los ojos. Boomer se resigna e intenta acostarse también, al final Brick se habia apropiado de la cama.

--

A la mañana siguiente, Bombon despierta y se levanta de la cama. Se acerca a la ventana, el dia era hermoso, a pesar de la lluvia del dia anterior.

-Ire a ver como esta el idiota XD, jajajaja-

Ella sale de su habitación para ir a la de a lado. Brick no habia podido dormir demasiado, habia estado pensando en muchas cosas. No se sentia muy bien, estaba

cansado y deprimido.

-¡Brick! ¿Estas despierto?-

Pregunta Bombon del otro lado. Él se sorprende y se levanta, trata de no despertar a Butch y a Boomer y los esquiva lo mejor posible para dirigirse a la puerta. La abre y sale afuera.

-See, no pude dormir mucho… ¿No nos escucharon, verdad?-

-¿Escucharon? Si eras el unico que estaba ahí adentro XD-

-¿El unico?.. Ahh sii, el unico XD, jejeje. Supongo que ya tengo que irme-

-Creo que si…-

Ambos bajan la mirada tímidamente. Ella lo acompaña hasta la puerta de salida. Él la abre y sale, se da la vuelta para verla.

-Ehh… pienso que nos veremos otra ves uno de estos dias… para pelear.. Aunque seria raro después de esto…- Dice Bombon.

-Lo se… pero debe ser asi.-

-Nunca me dijiste la verdad…-

-¿Ehh?-

-¿Todavía me sigues odiando?-

Brick la mira seriamente y cierra los ojos.

-Si…-

Ella sonrie tristemente, y cierra la puerta. Brick sale volando hacia la cabaña, sin arrepentirse de su respuesta.

-¿Dónde esta Brick? ¿Ya se fue?-

Pregunta Boomer al despertar. Butch nota su ausencia, pero no le da mucha importancia.

-Nosotros tambien debemos irnos, ¡Hay que patearle el trasero a Fuzzy!-

-¿Y como vas a salir sin que lo noten?-

-¡Es facil!-

Butch abre la puerta bruscamente, da unos pasos hacia delante y ve que Bombon y Burbuja estaban saliendo de su propia habitación. Él se sorprende y cierra la puerta rapidamente.

-¿Qué paso ¬¬?-Pregunta Boomer.

-Esta bien, lo admito, no sera tan facil XP..-

-¡Boomer! ¿Me escuchas?-

Burbuja lo llama nuevamente.

-Si, estoy aquí, ¡ya debo irme!-

-Bien, yo te avisare cuando no haya nadie- Pasan unos segundos.

-Puedes salir ahora, pero no hagas ruido-

-Jejeje, Adios Butch, espero que disfrutes quedarte en este closet, jajajaja!-

-¡Ayy ya veras, cuando salga de aquí…!-

Boomer sale y cierra la puerta antes de que Burbuja notara que habia alguien mas adentro. Ambos van hacia la puerta de salida.

-Gracias por todo, Burbuja..-

-De nada, cuando quieras. Nos vemos un dia de estos, talves en una tonta pelea, jejeje, Adios!!-

Boomer sale volando hacia la cabaña, para averiguar si Brick estaba allí.

-¡Ya me quiero largar de este closet! Pero si alguna de esas taradas me ve, se armara un gran escandalo!-

Piensa Butch, sentado de brazos cruzados.

-¡Hey, estupido! ¡¿Esta vivo?!-

-¡No, estoy muerto!-

Responde él, ironicamente. Bellota se enfurece ante su respuesta.

-Muy bien, ¡entonces no te importara quedarte en ese closet por el resto de tu vida! ¡Jajaja!-

-¿¡Que?! ¡No! ¡Espera, me porto bien, me porto bien!-

Ella abre la puerta y lo mira, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Ven rapido antes de que noten que estuviste aquí!-

Butch se levanta y la sigue hasta la salida.

-¡Al fin puedo irme! ¡Ya no podia respirar en ese closet!-

-Un "gracias" no te haria daño ¬¬-

Él se extraña, pero ya se podia largar de ahí, se habia cumplido su deseo.

-Gracias, supongo. ¡Nos vemos en alguna pelea mortal! ¡No te descuides, tonta!-

Butch sale volando, riendo descontrolado.

-¡Tu no te descuides! ¡Te hare papilla la proxima ves que peleemos, jajaja!-

Le grita ella, al verlo irse.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

A todo esto, Brick estaba sentado en el piso, en frente de la cabaña. Él esperaba a Butch y a Boomer.

-Supongo que ganaremos fácilmente y todo volvera a la normalidad… aunque todavía no me siento del todo bien… ¿Por qué ella hace que me sienta tan mal?. ¡Me confunde! ¡¿Cómo no quiere que la odie si lo unico que hace es… hacerme dudar mas?!-

Piensa frustrado.

-¡Brick, estas aquí! ¿Viste como esta Fuzzy?-

Boomer desciende y observa la cabaña.

-Todavia no, pero debe estar mas calmado que ayer…-

-Ehh… ¿Te sientes bien? Suenas algo desanimado..-

-See, estoy bien-

Responde Brick, levantandose seriamente. En ese momento llega Butch.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué esperamos para darle una paliza a ese fenómeno?!-

Exclama sonriendo victorioso.

-¡Bien, adelante!-

Grita Brick, y los tres abren la puerta de la cabaña bruscamente. Observan su interior y todo parecia oscuro y silencioso. Brick da unos pasos hacia delante, ellos lo siguen algo inseguros. Pero de pronto pisa un pedazo de vidrio provocando ruido. Él se sorprende y escucha un gruñido desde las sombras.

-¡Cuidado!-

Exclama, advirtiendo a sus hermanos. Fuzzy salta desde las sombras y se abalanza hacia Brick, él intenta forcejear para liberarse, y le da un puñetazo que hace que caiga de espaldas.

-¡Ahora veras, imbecil!-

Butch lanza esferas de energía hacia él, pero Fuzzy las resiste y salta hacia él. Boomer le lanza bolas de poder, Fuzzy gira y corre para atacarlo.

-¡Boomer, apuntale a la cabeza!-

Exclama Brick. Él lo obedece, pero las bolas de poder no surtían efecto, y Fuzzy se enfurecia mas y mas. Finalmente golpea a Boomer y lo estrella contra la pared violentamente.

-¡Eso nunca funcionara, inútil!-

Butch vuela hacia Fuzzy y le sujeta un brazo, lo lanza hacia el otro extremo de la casa, apartandolo de Boomer. Brick vuela hacia él y lo golpea fuertemente.

-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gruñe furioso y descontrolado. Embiste a Brick y lo estrella contra la pared violentamente. Butch vuela hacia Fuzzy y le sujeta una pierna, le da un par de vueltas y lo arroja bruscamente al suelo. Este se levanta y lo captura con sus manos.

Boomer vuela para liberarlo, y le da una patada en el rostro. Fuzzy lo suelta y se dirige hacia él. Brick comienza a arrojarle esferas de energia con todo lo que tiene, pero él las aparta de su camino con sus propias manos, haciendo que reboten hacia Boomer. Butch salta y lo empuja, evitando que impacten sobre él.

-¡No le arrojes bolas de poder! ¡¿No viste lo de recien?! ¡No surten efecto!-

Exclama Butch muy enojado. Pero en ese momento, Fuzzy vuelve a abalanzarse sobre Brick, y no le permite moverse.

-¡Ahora pagaras por no haber aprendido la lección y por haber entrado a mi propiedad!!!!!!!-

Brick lo observa con odio, y trata de pensar en algo, lo unico que puede hacer es alzar su brazo y apuntarle, formando un rayo.

-¡¡No, Brick!! ¡¡Detente!!-

Exclama Boomer. Pero ya era tarde, lanza varios rayos sin direccion, ya que Fuzzy le desviaba el brazo. Estos comienzan a destruir la cabaña en todo sentido. De pronto un rayo impacta en…………. El banyo de Fuzzy (esa guitarra rara XD).

-No…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-

Grita la bestia, diez veces mas furioso que antes. Brick no podia creer lo que pasaba, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Fuzzy lo golpea una y otra ves salvajemente.

-¡Ese estupido, hay que hacer algo!-

-¡¿En que estaba pensando?!-

Butch y Boomer vuelan para ayudarlo, pero son apartados fuertemente por un descontrolado Fuzzy.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAyyyy ya estoy cansado de todo esto!!!!!!!!-

Grita Butch, vuela hacia él comienza a golpearlo sin cesar, Fuzzy intenta contrarrestar los golpes, pero no puede. Al final, lo vence prácticamente solo XD, lo levanta, vuela fuera de la cabaña y lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas lo más lejos posible.

-¡¡¡¡PAGARAN CARO POR ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-

Y se aleja de la vista como una estrellita XD.

Butch vuelve al interior de la cabaña, todo estaba destruido por la batalla. Boomer observaba las cosas de la misma manera, pero Brick estaba sentado en el piso, no creyendo que no habia podido hacer nada para vencerlo.

-¡Jajajaja, fue pan comido para mi solo! ¡Si me hubieran dejado hacer esto ayer, no tendriamos que habernos quedado en la casa de las supertontas! ¡Otra mala decisión a tu favor, Brick!-

Exclama Butch, riendo confiado. Brick queda shockeado ante sus palabras y baja la mirada angustiado, no le responde.

-¡No lo hiciste tu solo, nosotros tambien peleamos! ¡¿Recuerdas?!-

Le dice Boomer, molesto porque él se llevaba todo el crédito.

-¡Estas celoso porque yo hice todo el trabajo! ¡Aunque tengo que decir que colaboraste mejor que Brick! ¡Mira todo este desastre, fue su culpa que Fuzzy se enfureciera tanto y lo destruyera todo! ¡No se en que rayos estaba pensando cuando lanzaba los rayos, simplemente empeoro todas las cosas!-

Brick es afectado mucho mas por su comentario y se entristece.

-¡¡No seas asi, solo porque lo arruino todo esta ves no te da derecho a que nos andes molestando!!-

Contesta Boomer, enojado. Brick no lo soporta mas, y huye volando rapidamente de la cabaña.

-¡Já! ¡Vaya lider que tenemos, no soporta la verdad!-Dice Butch, riendo.

-Butch, ¡eres un idiota! ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?!-

Responde Boomer, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Pero solo dije las cosas como son! ¡Que no quiera aceptarlo es su problema!-

-¡Deberias hablar con él para que vuelva!-

-¡¿Quién lo necesita?! ¡Yo no voy a hablar con él!-

-¿Y si no vuelve?-

-Si no vuelve… yo sere el lider,¡jajaja!-

-…¬¬… ¡See claro!! ¡¡Si Brick toma malas decisiones, tu provocaras el Apocalipsis!-

-¡¡Oye ¬¬!! ¡¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!!-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tiene que ir y hablar con él!-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

-¡AAyyy por qué eres tan orgulloso y obstinado!! ¡¡Brick es tu hermano, no tu enemigo!!-

-¡Talves, pero no voy a rebajarme para pedirle disculpas, no dije nada malo!-

-¡¡¿Te rebajas para pedirle a una chica quedarte en su casa y no para esto?!-

-¿¡Que?! ¡¡Yo no le pedi nada!-

-¡Si, te creo ¬¬! ¡Jajajaja!!-

Boomer le da la espalda y se retira caminando a su destrozada habitación XD.

-¡¿Como que "si, te creo ¬¬"!!! ¡Espera!!-

Butch lo sigue.

--

Mientras tanto, Brick estaba sentado bajo un árbol, estaba en los limites del bosque y la ciudad, bastante lejos de la cabaña.

Él se acurruca, tratando de olvidarse de todo. Sentia que todo lo dicho por Butch era cierto, que todo lo que habia echo estaba mal, que todo era su culpa y que no servia para nada.

-Todo es verdad… y como el idiota que soy, lo que hice fue huir y no aceptarlo directamente… soy un perdedor…-

Piensa. Asoma sus ojos por encima de sus brazos y observa algunos edificios de la ciudad. Suspira cansado y baja la mirada.

-Quizas ya no deba ser el lider… fue tan frustrante no poder hacer nada contra el enemigo mas fácil del mundo, y sin embargo me derroto como si nada, yo destrui

todo, lo arruine todo, no sirvo para nada… Butch puede hacerlo mejor que yo…-

Brick estaba en un estado de depresión extrema XD. Era la primera ves que le pasaba, definitivamente es la adolescencia (?).

-Brick…-

Él se sorprende y gira hacia atrás al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

-Brick…-

Gira hacia todos lados al escuchar esa voz.

-No puede ser… ¿¡Estoy escuchando su voz?! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!-

-¡¡Brick!! ¡¡Aquí arriba!!-

Bombon lo llamaba desde los aires, estaba volando y el tonto no se daba cuenta.

-Ahh, eres tu… ¿¡Eres tu?! ¿¡De donde saliste?! ¿¡Como sabias que estaba aquí?! ¿¡Me estas espiando?!!-

-¡Relajate! ¡Volaba por la ciudad y quise echarle un vistazo al bosque, por Fuzzy! Y te encontre aquí, triste, solo, alejado de todo el mundo…-

-Rayos… ¿Asi es como me veo XP?-

-SI :-)…-

Ella desciende y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? Agradezco lo que hiciste por mi, pero ya paso y somos enemigos otra ves. ¡Te conviene alejarte de mi o sino tendre que patearte el trasero!-

-¡No trates de hacerte el fuerte ¬¬, no me engañas, estabas deprimido y melancólico hace 3 segundos ¬¬!-

Brick se sorprende y la mira enojado. Hasta ella le habia ganado una discusión, y no podia mentir.

-¡¿Vienes solo a molestarme?! ¡Dejame en paz! ¡Quiero estar solo!-

Él vuelve a acurrucarse sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Estabas…. Llorando?-

Pregunta Bombon.

-¡No ¬¬!!! ¡¡Vete, no me entenderías!!-

Contesta de mala manera.

-Estoy tratando de ser buena, me gustaria aprender de Burbuja y Boomer… supongo que ya lo sabes… hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta-

Brick se queda atonito, pero ese comentario hace que se sienta aun peor.

-Lo que hacen esta mal… le dije que haga lo que quiera, pero ya no se que pensar… no debemos llevarnos bien, ¿No puedes entender eso?-

-Estoy cansada de pensar asi… al principio creia en eso perfectamente, pero ya no quiero hacerlo…-

-¡No podemos evitar lo que somos, idiota!! ¡¡No podemos ser amigos, no podemos hacer nada!! ¡¡Por que somos enemigos y nos detestamos!!-

-¡Yo no quiero que sea asi! ¡Podemos hacer que las cosas cambien!-

-Nosotros dos… no podemos hacer nada…-

-¡Claro que podemos! ¡Burbuja y Boomer lo estan haciendo! ¡Estan rompiendo esa estupida regla de que tenemos que odiarnos hasta la muerte!-

-¡Callate! ¡Todo eso esta mal! ¡Esta mal!-

Ambos se callan.

-No lo entiendo Brick… ¿Realmente quieres que las cosas sean asi para siempre?-

-Yo… no se…-

-Alguna ves te odie… pero ya no es asi…-

-Basta, Bombon… basta… No estoy bien, nada de lo que hago o decido esta bien… no quiero seguir equivocándome… yo tampoco te odio, pero aunque piense de esta manera no debo cambiar las cosas, que Boomer y tu hermana hagan lo que quieran pero yo… no voy a arriesgarme en algo que posiblemente termine mal, en algo que es momentáneo y que terminara como empezó, con odio y resentimiento…-

-Aun no comprendes lo que estan intentando hacer… y lo que deberiamos hacer todos nosotros… dejar el odio de lado y ver lo que realmente importa… pero aun no te das cuenta, y no puedes dejar de ver el odio por una ves en tu vida… si pudieras ver todo de esa manera, verias que somos iguales y que estamos igual de confundidos…-

-¡¿Yo soy el que no entiende?! ¡Estas chiflada! ¡Estoy pasando por la situación mas confusa del mundo y ademas vienes y me echas la culpa de que nos odiemos?! ¡Hoy

fue el peor dia de mi vida, eche todo a perder y apesté como lider! ¡Y a todo eso se le suma lo que siento por… por..-

Bombon lo escucha y se extraña.

-Olvidalo ¬¬…-

-¿Lo que sientes por…?-

-No importa..-

Responde Brick, sonrojandose.

-Si tu lo dices… solo espero que cambies de parecer…-

Bombon lo observa con determinación.

-Perdoname…-

Brick se lo pide un poco avergonzado.

-¿Yo? ¿De que?-

-No quise tratarte de esa manera… supongo que es la costumbre XD-

-Esta bien, creo que estoy acostumbrada a que ustedes me traten mal XD.. después de todo son los RRB-

Él sonrie de forma traviesa.

-Bueno… ¿entonces era por eso que estabas triste? ¿Haz tenido problemas con ser lider?-

Pregunta Bombon, intrigada.

-See algo asi… últimamente no sirvo para eso…-

-Podria darte un consejo… ignora completamente a Butch XD… Yo ignoro a Bellota en todos sus comentarios acerca de que quiere ser la lider y que yo no hago un buen trabajo, y hasta ahora eso nunca me ha fallado-

Brick la escucha y comienza a reir, recuperando sus energías.

-Es un buen consejo, aunque ya lo habia mantenido en practica, ¡No entiendo porque deje de hacerlo! ¡Tienes razon, al demonio con él, no voy a hacerle caso en nada

de lo que diga!-

-¡Me da gusto que te haya servido, jajaja!-

-¡Volvere con ellos y arreglare las cosas!-

Brick sale volando velozmente. Bombon lo observa irse.

------


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a disculparme ni aunque me paguen por hacerlo!-

Exclama Butch, harto de la situación.

-¡Bueno, esta bien! ¡Muérete! ¡Ya no pienso dirigirte la palabra nunca mas!-

Responde Boomer, acostandose en un sofa. En ese momento, la puerta se abre, Brick entra y los mira seriamente.

-Ya regresó, ¿Contento, Boomer?-

-Ejem… ¿no tendrias que decirle algo ¬¬?-

Butch suspira y reconoce que talves, por una casualidad del destino, se habia pasado de la raya con todo lo que habia dicho XD.

-Brick… Creo que no debi haber dicho todo eso…-

Brick se acerca y baja la mirada.

-Bueno… yo no debí haberte escuchado y debí ignorarte como siempre XD…-

-Si… ¿¡Que?! ¡¿Tu me ignoras cada ves que digo cosas importantes?!-

-Ehh, si XD… pero hoy me sentia raro y no lo hice… prometo que te ignorare nuevamente y esto no volvera a pasar nunca mas XD-

-¡Espero que estes consciente de que todo lo que dije es verdad! ¡Das asco como lider!-

-¡¡Butch ¬¬!!!!-

Exclama Boomer para que cierre la boca.

Brick le desvia la mirada molesto, pero comienza a reir como un loco.

-¿¡Que te causa tanta gracia?!-

Pregunta Butch agresivamente.

-¡Si yo no soy un buen lider. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu si?! ¡Como ya te dije, eres el mas estupido de los tres, y nos llevarias a la ruina! ¡Ademas soy el mas fuerte, nunca pudiste demostrarme lo contrario! ¡Das lastima peleando, Butch! ¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRR!!!! ¡¡CALLATE!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡NO ERES MAS FUERTE!!!-

-¡¡¡Eres un idiota, admitelo de una ves!! ¡¡Lo que mas risa me da es que tratas de hacerte el rudo y siempre te burlas de los demas por lo que hacen, pero ayer, por ejemplo, terminaste rebajándote al permanecer en la casa de las PPG!! ¡¡No estas en condiciones de criticar a nadie!!-

Butch intenta pensar en algo para defenderse, pero Brick tenía razón, y mucha.

-Woow, ahora si que te gano en la discusión, jajajajajaja!-

Boomer comienza a reir a carcajadas.

-¿¿¿¡¡Ehh?!! ¡¡Noo!-

-Butch, le dije a Boomer que haga lo que quiera y que no lo obligare a nada… no seria justo que no te permitiera lo mismo, asi que ve con Bellota y hazla tu novia XD, ¡¡¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!!! ¡Y es una decisión de lider!!-

Brick se habia recuperado completamente de la depresion, era obvio. Boomer comienza a reir igualmente. Butch se enfurece, se da media vuelta y se retira, dando un portazo al cerrar su habitación.

-Jejejeje, le diste su merecido a Butch, Veo que no le diste importancia a lo que te dijo-

Le dice Boomer sonriendo hacia Brick. Él sonrie maliciosamente.

-Si, ¡después de todo seguí un buen consejo!... él solo quiere llamar la atención, solo debo ignorarlo, talves hoy lo eche todo a perder, pero cualquiera puede tener un mal dia XD..-

-Yo no creo que seas un mal lider, cualquiera puede cometer errores… Ehhh, ¿Consejo de quien?-

-De… nadie…-

-¿Estas mintiendo? ¡Que extraño que tu quieras ocultar algo!-

-¡Ayy no estoy mintiendo! ¡¿Por qué tendria que contarte?! ¡Tu tambien tienes muchos secretos y ya no te ando interrogando como antes ¬¬! ¡Eres libre, idiota!-

Boomer se extraña, todavía no podia aceptar tan fácilmente que Brick le haya dado la posibilidad que haga lo que quiera, sin importarle lo que pueda decir Butch.

Ademas sus supuestos "secretos", ya no eran tan secretos porque ellos ya sabian que andaba en algo raro con Burbuja… ¿¡Con ella?!... Si en eso consistia lo que queria ocultar Boomer, por deduccion lo que queria ocultar Brick era….

-¡¡Bombon!!-

Exclama Boomer, dando en el blanco en su deduccion. Brick se estaba retirando, pero al escucharlo decir su nombre, se petrifica y gira lentamente hacia él.

-¡Ahora ya entiendo! ¡Es tan obvio, como no pude verlo antes!! ¡Jajaja! ¡Y pensar que al principio tu me hubieras matado si yo hacia algo de esto a escondidas!-

-¡Boomer! ¡Callate! ¡Estas loco!-

-No te preocupes, no tienes que fingir conmigo…. -

-¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡Lo que sea que estas suponiendo en mentira!! ¿¡Yo con ella?!! ¡¡Que idea tan estupida!!-

Grita Brick, sonrojandose a morir. Boomer estaba tirando sus ideas al azar, pero al ver su reaccion, se da cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

-yo no voy a ser como ustedes ¬¬…. no me importa que te lleves bien con ella, supongo que esta bien, ¿Por qué tenemos que odiarnos hasta la muerte?-

Él se sorprende por su comentario, que habia sido exactamente igual que el de Bombon.

-Porque… somos malos… y ellas buenas… esa es la razon..-

Contesta seriamente.

-Aun crees fielmente en eso… es normal, pero ya que te estas hablando con Bombon, talves puedas cambiar de idea…-

Dice Boomer, tratando de ser positivo. Brick baja la mirada y recuerda las palabras de ella…

-Mas te vale que empieces a olvidarte de eso, porque puede que hoy sea tu amiga, puede que hoy me haya ayudado, pero esto nunca funcionara, nuestro propósito de existencia es destruirlas… y aunque dudemos, vamos a hacerlo de cualquier forma… es IMPOSIBLE que nos llevemos bien y que la amistad dure para siempre…-

-Eso es asi porque tu quieres que sea asi… nunca pensaste en cambiar las cosas, solo te apegas a esa regla que creamos nosotros mismos… ¿tu quieres que sea asi?-

Él queda atonito al escuchar otra ves la misma pregunta, pero no sabia si tenia que hacerle caso a lo que debia hacer o a lo que sentia.

-Yo… ¡yo no puedo decidir eso! ¡las cosas tienen que ser asi y punto!-

-¡Deja de justificarte con eso! ¡¿quieres seguir odiandola o quieres cambiar las cosas!?-

Exclama Boomer para que respondiera de una ves.

-No se… no se lo que quiero…-

-Me gustaria que las cosas fueran diferentes, Brick…-

-No se como lo haces…. ¿no sientes dudas? ¿Cómo sabes que la bebita llorona no te traicionara? ¿Cómo sabes que todo estara bien? ¿no piensas en lo que somos? No puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias-

-Te estas cuestionando demasiado… solo quiero ser su amigo, no es difícil dejar las diferencias de lado-

Boomer sonrie de forma traviesa, pero Brick aun no puede comprender.

-Debe…. Gustarte de verdad, jeje… -

Él se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

-¡Ya te dije que somos amigos! ¡No me molestes como el otro idiota!-

Brick comienza a reir descontroladamente.

-Jajajaja!, todavía no entiendo como lo haces, pero… es mucho pensar por un dia XP, vayamos a… reconstruir nuestras habitaciones, jejejeje.-

Ambos se retiran a su respectiva habitación.

Pasan una horas, ya se habia echo de noche y Butch no salia desde la discusión.

-¡Que sueñooooo! ¡Voy a dormir hasta las 5 de la tarde!!!-

Boomer habia arreglado lo mejor posible su habitación, y estaba acostado en su cama. Pero de pronto comienza a pensar que no habia escuchado a Butch en todo el

dia, desde el momento de la discusión. Se sienta en la cama y se extraña.

-Talves se murio XD, jejeje. Ire a verlo-

Se levanta, abre la puerta de su habitación y se dirige a la de él. Pero estando en frente de su puerta, empieza a pensar que talvez seguia enojado, furioso, y

frenetico, y que quizas... querria vengarse con el primer idiota con el que se cruce. Boomer traga saliva y retrocede.

-Bueno… es obvio que esta dormido XD.. no quiero molestarlo.-

Se da media vuelta, pero en ese momento escucha ruidos dentro. Él apoya su cabeza sobre la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¿Butch?-

Pregunta Brick desde adentro de la habitación. Al parecer habia ingresado en esta momentos antes de que Boomer comenzara a escuchar.

-¡Largate!-

Contesta Butch de forma agresiva. Él estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la cama.

-¿Estas enojado XD?-

-No.. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Tu me empezaste a molestar, yo solo me defendi-

-Muerete! Todo lo que dije es cierto, estupido ¬¬, y no lo aceptas por que eres un…-

-Sabes que lo que yo dije tambien es cierto ¬¬, y me obligaste a decirtelo porque empezaste la discusión! Solo que al principio…. No supe defenderme y huí… Si piensas que soy un cobarde por eso, tienes razon…-

-Al fin lo admites, jejeje… te dije todo eso porque lo arruinaste todo en ese momento… pero yo no pense que…-

-No pensaste que…-

-Que te afectaria… siempre eres fuerte y nada te importa, Brick.. cuando dije que eres un pesimo lider, jamas se me cruzo por la cabeza que te haria daño… no debi hacerlo, lo admito. Pero es que yo tampoco podia creer que no hayas podido hacer nada contra Fuzzy, eso me molesto, me enfureci y lo derrote solo… pero seguia enojado porque tu no reaccionabas, estabas paralizado, traumado, ¡no se! Y entonces empece a rebajarte…-

Brick se sienta al costado de Butch.

-Lo que hiciste no esta mal… fui… muy debil, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos pensamientos, no pude concentrarme y sucedio lo que sucedio… lo que dijiste es verdad, Butch… fui un perfecto imbecil en ese momento… y huí por miedo, por lo que dijiste, por todo!... tambien es normal que me odies por lo que te dije en la discusión… lo hice solo para enfrentarte, tampoco debí hacerlo..-

-Ya no importa, ya es normal que nos insultemos de esa manera XD.. es obvio que odiamos a las PPG, ¿Yo con esa perdedora resentida?, jajajaja! Hace mucho que no les damos una buena leccion! Deberiamos matarlas de una maldita ves XP, jajajajaja-

Brick reacciona ante sus palabras, y baja la mirada, pensativo.

-See.. tienes razon..-

Responde con pocas ganas.

-¿Qué te pasa ¬¬?-

-Nada… es que… bueno, estoy un poco… como decirlo… extraño XD-

-Eso se nota, haz cambiado-

-¿Cambiado?-

-Bueno, quizas nosotros tres hemos cambiado… por lo menos las cosas no son como antes, son muy diferentes… eso no me gusta..-

-No entiendo… ¿no estamos iguales que siempre?-

-Todo es diferente de antes… eso es lo que he notado. Aunque no queramos aceptarlo, Boomer esta en algo con esa tonta PPG, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada… aunque las odiemos a morir. Tu dijiste que le diste libertad de que haga lo que quiera, y aunque me parecio la decisión mas estupida del mundo, estuve pensando y

talves no estas tan loco, tiene derecho a hacer lo que le de la gana. Y nosotros…. ¿¡No entiendes lo que pasa?!... ¡Ayer nos quedamos en su casa! ¡Antes nunca jamas hubieramos hecho eso y hubieramos preferido permanecer en una zanja!!... ¡¡Esto es horrible, Brick!!! ¡¡Ya no somos los RRB de antes!! ¡¡Ahora ya no somos nada, merecemos morir!!-

-¡¡¡Calmate!! ¡¡No vamos a morir!! Tienes razon en todo… damos asco, no puedo creer que hayamos echo eso… XP.. caimos muy bajo… estamos cambiando… es una señal del Apocalipsis.. XP-

-¡¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?!!-

-¡¿Hay algo peor?!-

-Que… ya no las odiamos como antes, ya no las detestamos como antes, ya no nos parecen asquerosas como antes, todo es completamente diferente… y eso me asusta mucho XP… ¡Por eso, antes de que cambiemos mas y que empecemos a tener crisis existenciales (?), hay que destruirlas de una ves y para siempre!!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Piensalo! ¡Comenzaremos a dudar y a estar inseguros en todo lo que hagamos! ¡Antes de que las dudas y la confusion nos invadan, tenemos que eliminarlas de mapa!-

-¡Estas loco! ¡Son.. son deducciones incoherentes!! ¡¡Podemos destruirlas cuando queramos!! ¡No vamos a dudar!-

-¿Brick?-

Butch se le acerca y lo observa de forma muy sospechosa. Él se pone algo nervioso.

-Ayy no… No me digas que ya empezaste a… ¡¡Dudar!! ¡¡Ya estas en el bando de Boomer, ya no la odias!!-

-¿¡Que?!! ¡¡Nooo!!! ¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡¿Cómo insinuas que yo estoy confundido?!! ¡Por favor!-

-Brick… ¿Era esa la razon por la cual peleaste de forma patetica contra Fuzzy ¬¬? ¿Estabas pensando en tu novia? Es decir… en la lider sabelotodo XP..-

-¡Callate!! ¡¡No es cierto!!-

-Ahora lo veo todo con claridad… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eres el lider! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que dudes en algo tan importante!! ¡¡Nuestro propósito de existencia en ELIMINARLAS!! ¡¡Tienes que ponerte firme en eso y no dudar mas!!-

-¡¡Ya lo se!! ¡¡No me lo tienes que recordar!!, Pero es que… me siento mal… estoy muy aturdido por todo… y estamos cambiando, tienes razon… ¡Tienes que comprenderme!

Yo estoy… yo ya no se que debo hacer, ni lo que debo pensar… todo es muy extraño..-

-Por eso los cambios no me gustan, los odio. Antes nunca hubieramos tenido este tipo de problemas, las hubieramos destruido y fin del asunto… la ciudad seria nuestra, jeje. Hasta ahora yo no estoy confundido.. Pero si Boomer fue el primero en ceder, y ahora tu estas… ¡Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión nunca, no importa lo que pase, siempre tendre fijo nuestro objetivo!...-

Brick se levanta angustiado. Estaba confundido, y no podia negarlo. Tenia que destruir a Bombon, pero seamos honestos, no queria hacerlo. Se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla, Boomer cae bruscamente hacia adentro de la habitación. Brick y Butch lo observan enojados XD. Él solo sonrie, tembloroso.

-Emmm.. yo solo pasaba por aquí, iba a entrar y abriste la puerta en ese momento, son casualidades de la vida XD..-

-¡See claro!! ¡Y no escuchaste nada de la conversación ¬¬!!!-

Exclama Butch, irritado.

-Como sea… es de noche y tengo sueño, me voy a dormir-

Dice Brick, y se retira, bostezando.

-Esta bien, lo reconozco, escuche un poquito de la conversación XD..-

-¬¬… Bueno, entonces ya sabes que Brick esta totalmente confundido… ¡Y que perdio la razon!! ¡Y que no sabe que hacer con eso de destruir a las chicas!!, mas vale que reaccione rapido, y que hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer… aunque tu no quieras hacerlo, porque te gusta… XD-

-¡¡Butch!! ¡¡Vete al diablo! ¡¡Y ya deja de burlarte!!-

Boomer se da la vuelta y se va a su habitación, molesto.

-Estos tontos… XD-

Butch rie maliciosamente, luego baja la mirada y comienza a pensar.

-Yo tambien… estoy confundido…-

----


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente…

Eran las 3 de la tarde, y obviamente los chicos seguian durmiendo, no es necesario que lo aclare. Pero aunque no lo crean, Boomer se despierta. Se levanta, se viste y camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta para salir de la cabaña, pero cuando esta a punto de girar la periila…

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-

Pregunta Brick, saliendo de su habitación, frotandose lo ojos.

-Son las 3 de la tarde, creo que no es temprano-

Contesta Boomer sonriendo ironicamente.

-Bueno… ¿entonces a donde vas?-

-Yo voy a… pasear-

-¿Pasear?, jajajajaja, no creo que lo hagas, te perderias, jajaja-

-¡Hola!! ¡Libertad! ¡¿No te suena?! ¡Ahh si! ¡Lo que tu me diste! ¡Me voy, adios!-

Boomer se retira y cierra la puerta. Brick se queda intrigado por lo que haria su hermano, entra a su habitación, se viste y toda la cosa. Se dirige a la puerta y cuado esta por abrir la perilla…

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano ¬¬?-

Pregunta Butch, cruzado de brazos y observandolo de forma sospechosa.

-No es temprano, es decir, son las 3 de la tarde XD- (re que se repite toda la situación XD)

-¡Da igual la hora! ¡¿A donde vas?!-

-¡Voy a seguir a Boomer! ¡Va a tener una cita! O algo asi, jeje-

-¿Y tu se lo permitiste ¬¬?-

-Si, ¿¡Y que vas a hacer al respecto?!-

-Bueno.. yo…-

-¡¡Ahora voy a ver que onda con él y la tonta de su novia, asi que me voy, adios!-

-¡¡Hey, espera, espera, espera!!-

-¿¡Y ahora que quieres?!-

-¡Voy a acompañarte! ¡Yo tambien quiero saber lo que van a hacer!! Y voy a tomar fotos.. jajajajajajajaja!-

Brick y Butch rien maliciosamente, y salen de la cabaña.

-¡Se fue por allí! ¡Hay que seguirle el rastro rapido!-

Exclama Brick, señalando el cielo.

-¡¡Adelante!-

Grita Butch, y ambos salen volando a toda velocidad.

--

-¡El profesor nos dejo quedarnos con las mascotas!! ¡¡Si!!-

Exclama Burbuja muy feliz, caminando casi a los saltos.

-¡Pense que no nos dejaria, pero ahora ya tenemos un perrito y un gatito!-

Dice Bombon con la misma alegria. Tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¡Jejeje! ¡El cachorro en lo maximo!-

Bellota sonrie confiada. Las tres estaban caminando por el parque.

Burbuja se detiene y observa el cielo confundida, sonrie felizmente y se dirije a sus hemanas.

-Chicas… yo ire a pasear sola por el parque… ¡asi que nos vemos luego!-

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué?-

Pregunta Bombon.

-Porque me gustaria estar sola un momento, ¿Me dejan?-

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta estar sola ¬¬?-

Pregunta Bellota con sospecha.

-Esta bien, no le veo lo malo, nos vemos después. ¡Yo me ire con Bellota a la ciudad!-

Responde Bombon alegremente, y se va caminando, a Bellota le parecia extraño su actitud, pero la termina siguiendo. Entonces Burbuja vuela rapidamente hacia una direccion en particular.

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¿No te parece sospechoso lo que esta haciendo?-

Le pregunta Bellota a Bombon, ella la mira y suspira cansada.

-Es obvio que esa actitud es muy rara en ella… ¡por eso la seguiremos! ¡Jaja! ¡Es una gran idea!-

-¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrio?! ¡Tras ella!-

Ambas se asienten y salen volando hacia su direccion, tratando de mantener la distancia para que no sean descubiertas.

--

-¡Boomer! ¡Te vi pasar por el cielo! Jejeje, y quise venir a verte-

-¡Si, yo tambien! ¿Y como esta el gatito?-

-¡¡El profesor nos lo dejo quedar! ¡¡Es genial! ¡Podras visitarlo cuando quieras!-

-Si es que tus hemanas no me descubren, jeje. ¿Y como lo nombraste?-

-Su nombre es… gatito ^^-

-¿Gatito?, jejeje, es muy original :p-

-Ellas me dijeron lo mismo, jaja… tambien tenemos un perro de color negro…-

-Por casualidad.. ¿lo encontraron en un callejón?-

-¡Si! ¿Cómo sabes?-

-Creo que lo conosco, Butch habia encontrado un cachorro en un callejón, y Brick tampoco lo dejo quedarselo…igualmente ustedes vas a cuidarlos mejor que nosotros XD-

-Ya entiendo… ¿Quieres dar un paseo?-

-¿Los dos? ¿Ahora?-

-Sip :-)-

-Bueno… creo que ellos no notaran si no vuelvo por un par de..-

-¡¡Genial! ¡Vamos!-

Burbuja lo sujeta del brazo y salen volando rapidamente.

--

-Tenias razon, Brick. Estan teniendo una cita llena de amor y romance… ¡que asco!-

-¿Amor y romance? ¡A penas y se hablaron!-

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Vamos a seguirlos cueste lo que nos cueste!... y cuando menos lo esperen saldremos y nos burlaremos de Boomer, jajajja-

-No habia pensado en eso, es un un buen plan, jajajajaj-

Brick y Butch salen volando de su super escondite (?) y los persiguen cautelosamente.

-¡¡Bombon!! ¿¡Viste eso?! ¡estan teniendo una asquerosa cita!! ¡¡Burbuja esta con uno de los idiotas!! ¡¡Hay que salvarla!-

-¿Salvarla? Se ve muy feliz a su lado, no creo que este en peligro-

-¡¡Como sea! ¡Hay que seguir espiandola hasta al final, y justo en el momento que esten por hacer algo inapropiado, vamos a intervenir violentamente!!-

-¡Esta bien, vamos a seguirla! ¡Aunque no creo que quiera matarla o algo asi XD!-

Bombon y Bellota salen volando.

--

-Burbuja… si alguien nos llega a ver… ESTAMOS BIEN MUERTOS…-

-¡Nadie nos vera… ahora come!-

Ella le introduce en la boca una gran paleta de caramelo en la boca. Él se la quita y rie.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, hablando muy a gusto. Sus hermanas estaban metidas en un arbusto, tratando de escuchar lo que decian, pero era inútil ya que estaban muy lejos.

-Bellota… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Boomer?-

-Creo que… ¡AAay como voy a saberlo! ¡Apenas y los distingo y… ohh por dioss… creo que le dijo te amo :-S-

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Que dijiste??!!!-

-Ahh no, espera… definitivamente no le dijo eso… porque estan riendo…¡no se de que rayos estan hablando!-

-Ufff… no sirve de nada que los espiemos si no sabemos lo que dicen, y no podemos acercarnos mas porque nos verian-

-Por lo menos podemos ver lo que pasa..-

--------

-¡¡¡Ayy quitate de encima!!-

-¡¡No, tu quitate!-

-¡¡Ya callate, Butch! ¡Estoy tratando de escuchar lo que dicen!-

-¡¡¿Y como demonios vas a hacer eso?! ¡¡Estamos muy lejos y en este estupido arbusto! ¡No podemos escuchar nada aunque lo intentaramos!-

-¡Voy a leer sus labios (?)… y descifrare lo que dice Burbuja!-

-¡¡¡SEEEEEEEEE claro!!!!! ¡¡Yo tambien voy a hacerlo!jaja!-

Butch esfuerza su mirada lo mas posible, pero no se podia ver bien lo que pasaba.

-Solo se estan riendo como tontos… ¡Boomer es un idiota!-

-Tienes razon, no se puede ver nada!! Y no podemos acercarnos mas, ¡maldita sea!-

-Estoy cansado, ¡voy a terminar con todo esto de una ves! ¡Ire alli y sacare a Boomer de su cita!-

-¡Espera… mira! ¡Se estan llendo!-

Brick y Butch estaban en la posición mas incomoda del mundo, escondidos en un arbusto y observando toda la situación.

----

-¡Bellota! ¡Se estan llendo!-

-¡Hay que evitarlo! ¡Voy a terminar con todo esto de una maldita ves! ¡Ire alli y le dire a Burbuja que no se junte con ese idiota!!-

-¡¡No! ¡espera! ¡Vamos a seguirlos! Talves pasen cosas mas interesantes..-

-¿¿Qué, que?!!-

-Es decir, ¡Vamos a seguirlos y después ambas los detendremos!-

Boomer y Burbuja se retiran volando.

-OK… ¡Pero no los perdamos de vista!-

Concluye Bellota, las dos salen volando tras ellos. Brick y Butch hacen lo mismo.

--

Muy bien, la pareja de rubios se sientan en una banca que estaba en frente de un negocio. Boomer como todo un caballero, jeje, se habia robado un par de bebidas de uno de los negocios que cruzaron. Él le invita una a Burbuja.

-¡Gracias! ¿Cómo la estas pasando?-

-Bien.. no creo que nadie sospeche de esto, en especial porque me dieron la libertad de verte cuando se me plazca.. por lo menos Brick, Butch me reventaria a golpes XD.-

-Jajajaja, ¡ojala yo tuviera libertad completa!... ahora me siento un poco rara… estando contigo..-

Boomer tomaba un sorbo de bebida, y la miraba confundido.

-Es que yo.. nunca tuve una cita con nadie..-

Él abre los ojos atonito y escupe la bebida hacia el costado XD.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu y yo?! ¡¿Una cita?! ¿¡Desde cuando nosotros…?!-

-Yo creo que lo es, porque estamos los dos… solos… sin que nadie nos moleste y pasandola bien.. ¿No te parece?-

-Eeeehh.. si, pero dudo mucho que eso sea una… una…-

-Tomalo como quieras, yo me estoy divirtiendo igual ^^, jejeje-

-¿Una cita? No bromees ¬¬-

Piensa Boomer, suspirando cansado.

-Queria decirte algo.. creo que era por eso que queria verte..-

-Dime lo que quieras Burbuja, creo que ya nada me sorprende, jajaja-

-Bueno… prefiero que sea en un lugar mas privado…-

-Aquí no hay nadie, al menos que alguien no este espiando, cosa que seria ridícula y absurda XD-

-Jajajaja, lo se pero.. Quisiera ir al bosque, es un lugar mas tranquilo y ademas se esta haciendo algo tarde… ¡te podria mostrar algo impresionante!-

-Si tu lo dices, vayamos.. ademas el camino a la cabaña me quedara mas corto.. quisiera saber lo que me quieres decir…-

Ambos se levantan y salen volando.

--

-¡Genial! ¡Llegamos hace 5 minutos y ya se fueron!! ¡Mas vale que esto valga la pena! ¡¡Voy a detenerlos como sea!-

Exclama Butch, furioso. Brick lo ignora y alza su mirada para ver el camino por donde se habian ido.

-Si no queremos perderlos, vayamos rapido!-

Ellos salen volando rapidamente.

--

-Esto no me esta gustando ¬¬… dijeron algo de ir hacia el bosque, pude escuchar..-

-¡Hay que seguirlos!-

-¿No entiendes lo que esta por suceder? ¡Burbuja planea algo grande… muy grande XD!-

-¿De que rayos estas hablando, Bombon?-

-Un atardecer romantico, los dos solos… ¡Vayamos rapido!!-

Ellas salen volando para alcanzarlos.

--

Burbuja y Boomer llegan al bosque, se sientan bajo un arbol y ella sonrie felizmente.

-¿Qué querias mostrarme?-

Pregunta él, pero ella se da la vuelta y señala el horizonte… el atardecer mas hermoso y natural del mundo los reflejaba, con su color rojizo anaranjado iluminándolo todo.

-¡Woooowww! En todo el tiempo que estuve en el bosque jamas pude ver el atardecer, ¡es impresionante!-

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Realmente es muy hermoso!-

Ella se acerca a su lado, y le sostiene el brazo de una forma tan cariñosa… Boomer se averguenza un poco, pero le sonrie de todas formas.

--

-¡Ouuchh! ¡¿Por qué nos metimos en un arbusto con espinas?! ¡Es lo mas estupido que pudimos haber echo!-

-¡Callate, Butch ¬¬! ¡Una ves que puedo escuchar lo que dicen y tu te la pasas quejando!-

-¡¿Tengo espinas en el trasero y a ti te interesa mas la estupida parejita de enamorados?!-

-¡SHHHHHHH!!! ¡Quiero escuchar!-

---

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Estamos cerca y escuchamos absolutamente todo lo que dicen! ¿No crees Bellota?... ¿Bellota?-

-Bombon… ¡Nada de esto es perfecto! ¡Este es el peor lugar que pudiste haber escogido! ¡Estamos en la mitad de un arbusto venenoso!-

-Pero… pero podemos oir bien la conversación :D-

-¡Callate! ¡Al diablo con ellos! ¡Ahora mismo intervendré para salir de esta cosa!-

-¡¡Espera, Espera!! Escucha…-

--

-Boomer… ¿recuerdas la ultima ves que nos vimos? ¿Cuándo peleeamos?-

-Emm. Si! Cuando luchamos todos juntos contra los robots de Princesa, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque… ¿No te acuerdas que yo te queria decir algo?-

-Ahora que lo dices… tienes razon, pero en ese momento Butch y Bellota nos separaron ¬¬… ¡que idiotas!-

-Jejeje, son unos entrometidos… bueno.. es que ahora yo queria decirte lo que te tenia que decir..-

Boomer se sorprende y se pone nervioso. Burbuja se sonroja y le desvia la mirada timidamente.

-Debe ser algo muy importante..jeje.. aquella ves no pudiste hacerlo, supongo que ahora lo haras…-

-Como te dije antes, seria completamente normal que lo rechazaras porque, eres un chico… estas con tus hermanos, y seria muy difícil, muy difícil…. Ahora que lo pienso es una tonteria, no vale la pena..-

-¡Ahora me lo dices! ¡Me dejas con las intriga! ¿Ademas por que dices que no voy a aceptar, si Brick me dio libertad de hacer lo que se me pega la regalada gana?.. No creo que sea nada tonto..-

-Bueno… aquí va..-

-----


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Esto va a ser horrible! ¡Brick, ve tu y para todo esto!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que yo?! ¡Eras tu es maniatico que queria intervenir a toda costa! ¡Ve tu y saca a Boomer de esto!-

-¡Pero tu eres el lider!¡Y tu tuviste la idea de seguirlos! ¡Tienes que intervenir si o si!-

-¡¡Pero tu querias hacerlo, maldita sea! ¡¡No pienso hacerlo y ya que tenias tantas ganas hazlo de una ves!! ¡No me vengas con eso de que soy el lider!!-

-¡¡Yo no voy a hacerlo!! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Boomer me odiara para siempre!!-

-¿¡Y desde cuando te importo que te odie?!! ¡¡Corre e interrumpe esa maldita escena romantica que me da asco!!-

--

-¡¡¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?!! ¡Bellota! ¡¡Corre y haz que Burbuja no se le declare!!-

-¡¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por que yo?! ¡Tu eres la del plan! ¡¡Ve tu y detenla!-

-¿Pero no eras tu la que queria detenerlos hace 5 segundos ¬¬!!! ¡¡Ahora es el momento de hacerlo!!-

-No.. ¡No voy a hacerlo!! ¡¡Burbuja me odiara para siempre!! ¡¡Estoy interrumpiendo el momento mas romantico y repugnante de su vida!! ¡¡Tu deberias hacerlo! ¡Eres ideal para este tipo de cosas!-

-¿¡¡Estas demente?!! ¡¡¿Quieres que me odie a mi?! ¡No voy a interrumpirlos!!-

-¡¡Mira, mira lo que esta pasando!! ¡¡No puedo creer que dejes que se destruya la vida!! ¡¡Él es un idiota!!-

-¡¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! ¡¡Tu eres la que tiene que detenerlos, debes hacerlo!!-

--

-En realidad…. No quiero presionarte XD…-

Dice Boomer sonrojandose, y se pone algo nervioso suponiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

-No, esta bien… queria saber si tu querias ser… mi… mi..-

-¿Quieres que seamos… a partir de ahora… que seamos tu y yo…?-

-¡Si!! Que estemos juntos y que seas mi n……-

-¡¡¡¡BOOMER!!!!!-

Exclama Butch al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡¡DEJA A ESA TONTA!! ¡¡ES BUENA!! ¡¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON ELLA!!!-

Él sale de su escondite, Brick lo sigue y observa a la pareja suspirando, "Butch no tiene remedio", piensa al verlo furioso.

-¿Butch? ¿Brick? ¿Desde cuando ustedes estan….?-

Pregunta Boomer muy enojado al verlos.

-¡¡¡BURBUJA!!!!!-

Grita Bellota descontrolada, saliendo del arbusto junto con Bombon.

-Es obvio que ella va a odiarnos por esto..-

Piensa al ver la actitud de Bellota ante ellos.

-¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ESE IMBECIL!!! ¡¡ES MALO!!! ¡¡MERECE MORIR!!!-

-¿Bellota? ¿Bombon? ¡¡¿Todos ustedes nos estaban espiando?!!-

Burbuja y Boomer observan a sus hermanos con enojo y confusion, era increíble que los hayan estado escuchado todo ese tiempo.

-¡Oye!! ¿¡A quien le dices imbecil, estupida?! ¡¡lo mas seguro es que tu patetica hermana lo engaño para que esten juntos! ¡¡No te creas que somos tan ingenuos para creer que lo hizo con buenas intenciones!-

Le responde Butch a Bellota ante la agresión.

-¡¡Cierra la boca, retrasado!! ¡¡Lo mas seguro es que el idiota de tu hermano planeo todo esto para engañar a Burbuja!! ¡¡Ustedes son siempre los que quieren ocasionar problemas!!-

Grita Bellota histericamente.

-¡¡Estas loca!! ¡¡Ustedes son las que nos quieren engañar para aprovechar la mas minima ventaja y atacarnos desprevenidos!! ¡¡No vamos a caer en sus malditas trampas!!-

-¡¡Eres un imbecil!! ¡¡Si ustedes son siempre los que nos quieren destruir!! ¡¡Ustedes planearon todo esto para aprovechar su supuesto romance y atacarnos desprevenidas!!!-

-¡¡Estas paranoica!!-

-¡¡Y tu totalmente equivocado!!-

-¡¡No me provoques, porque sino..!-

-¡¡¿Sino que?!! ¡¡Te espero para pelear cuando quieras!!-

-¡¡Voy a matarte en este preciso momento!!!-

-¡Butch! ¡Basta! ¡No vinimos para luchar contra ellas! ¡Solo vayámonos con Boomer y fin de la discusión!-

Brick intenta razonar con él. Pero era como hablar con una piedra, no hacia caso.

-¡¡Bellota!!! ¡¡Deja de discutir, no tiene caso!! ¡¡vayamonos con Burbuja y dejemos de…-

-¡¡No dejare que este imbecil piense que tiene la razon!!-

Contesta Bellota totalmente furiosa.

-¡¡No permitire que esta estupida me gane en la discusión, voy a patearle el trasero asi cierra la boca!!-

Le grita Butch a Brick. Los cuatro empiezan a discutir entre ellos de una forma tan incoherente que aburría XD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEENNSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gritan Burbuja y Boomer al mismo tiempo. Ellos hacen silencio repentinamente.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayan esta espiando en todo!! ¡¡Los odio!-

Boomer sale volando muy molesto.

-¡¡Y ustedes!! ¡¡No puedo creer que hayan sido tan metidas para espiarnos!! ¡Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre!-

Burbuja se retira volando muy indignada.

-Se fueron… nos odian… ¿Qué hemos hecho?-

Se pregunta Bombon reaccionando ante lo que pasaba.

-Increible… ¿Cómo no supuse que esto pasaria?-

Dice Brick con su mismo tono. Bellota y Butch se observan enojados y se desvian las miradas sin dirigirse la palabra. Entonces se retiran volando. Solo quedaban Bombon y Brick.

-Ehhh… no creo que lo que hicimos haya estado bien… ¡Ire a buscar a Burbuja!-

-¡Espera!-

Brick la detiene.

-Estuve pensando… pense mucho sobre lo que me dijiste…-

Ella lo mira y le sonrie.

-¿Quiere decir que… ya no piensas como antes?-

-Bueno… no estoy seguro, pero lo que se es que… pude entender…-

-¡Genial! Brick, lo mejor es que ahora vayas con Boomer, yo intentare encontrar a Burbuja… ¿te parece que mañana hablemos sobre esto?-

-¿mañana?-

-¡Si! Estaremos mas tranquilos, te esperare aquí, al mediodia.. ¡nos vemos Brick!-

Él la observa marcharse, se sentia mas confundido que antes… estaba mal, según todo lo que habia creido hasta ahora… pero ya no creeria mas.

Brick vuela hacia la cabaña. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Butch, acostado en el sofa.

-Creo que esta enojado de verdad… intente hablarle, pero no sale de su habitación.. debe odiarnos XD..-

Le explica él, mirandolo extrañado.

-Tu no ayudaste demasiado discutiendo con la gruñona resentida, debiste haber parado cuando te lo dije-

-No me molestes, ¡no iba a dejar que esa tonta se crea que tenia la razon!-

-¡Eres tan… tan… olvidalo ¬¬! Ire a hablar con Boomer-

-¿Crees que te va a escuchar? ¡Estas loco!-

-Aunque sea lo intentare-

Brick camina hacia la habitación de Boomer y no se molesta en tocar. Entra directamente y sin permiso. Lo busca con la mirada, él estaba acurrucado debajo de la cama, dandole la espalda.

-¿Boomer?-

-Vete…-

-No te pongas asi… no hicimos algo tan malo..-

-Vete… no quiero hablarte..-

-De acuerdo, estuvo mal. Pero tampoco para odiarnos para siempre, ¿o si?-

-Solo la estas empeorando, ¡vete!-

-Boomer… esta bien que nos detestes, talves si yo estuviera en tu lugar haria lo mismo, pero… entiendenos un poco, queriamos saber lo que harias y sabiamos que tu nunca nos los dirias, era la unica forma de saber lo que hacias con ella exactamente… no es de confiar..-

-Brick, me molesto que me espiaran, pero lo que más me molesto fue lo que tu hiciste. Me dijiste que me ibas a dejar hacer lo que quiera, pero esto solo me demuestra que no cumples tu palabra y que jamas podre confiar en ti seriamente… traicionaste mi confianza..-

Brick se queda shockeado, tenia mucha razon, ademas habia sido el de la idea. Todo habia sido su culpa y habia roto su palabra. Él baja la mirada angustiado y le da la razon.

-Perdoname… es que yo… yo estoy confundido…-

Boomer se sorprende y gira hacia Brick. Estaba llorando, increíblemente estaban cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Brick? ¿Estas…?-

-No queria que nada de esto pase, y siempre es mi culpa.. no se si las odio.. no se lo que esta pasando.. pero se supone que no tengo que dudar ni por un instante, no debo demostrar debilidad porque si llego a fallar, los tres pagaremos las consecuencias.. fui un idiota al seguirte y al ver lo que hacias, pero es que… en realidad queria saber como lo hacias, como hacias para llevarte bien con una de nuestras enemigas… queria creer que eso no era imposible… entonces vi a Butch, te vi a ti, me mire a mi… ustedes estan decididos y no estan dudando en lo que van a hacer o en lo que sienten.. sea odio o aprecio… ¡¿Y que se supone que hare yo?! ¿¡No me decidire nunca?!. ¡No puedo seguir asi!!.. al principio pensaba como Butch, era lo mas normal y hasta era sencillo ponerme solo un objetivo, eliminarlas, pero ahora… no se que hacer…-

Brick no paraba de llorar, Boomer no podia creerlo, nunca lo habia visto tan sensible en toda su vida. Se sentia mal al verlo asi, en parte era por haberse enojado con ellos. Tambien lo empezaba a entender, ya que era el lider, llevaba mucha presion de no equivocarse nunca. Era normal que tenga dudas alguna ves en su vida, pero no se lo permitia.

-Yo soy el llorón, ¿Recuerdas? Jeje-

Brick alza su mirada y mira a Boomer, él le sonreía y ya no estaba enojado.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, yo fui…. Bastante caprichoso al enojarme de esta manera. Deja de echarte la culpa de todo, no es comun en ti. Se que es difícil, se que estas confundido. Al principio yo tambien dudaba mucho y tenia miedo de su reaccion al saber lo que me dirian al saber que ella era mi amiga… pero me di cuenta de que no me tenia que importar y que tenia que hacer lo que sentia en realidad, no debia seguir sus ordenes, debia seguir lo que realmente sentia… cuando lo hice, las dudas desaparecieron… obviamente cuando nacimos, lo unico que teniamos en mente era la destrucción de las PPG, y las odiabamos hasta la muerte. Pero las cosas cambian… Nosotros cambiamos, ¿No crees?-

-Si… pero no debe ser asi con respecto a ellas…-

-¿Podrias dejar de pensar en lo que debemos hacer y empezar a pensar en lo que sientes?-

Brick deja de llorar y lo mira pensativo. Boomer se levanta y se aproxima a él.

-No quiero verte asi nunca mas… quiero ver al imbecil que se burla de mi y que se rie de idioteces, ese eres tu Brick, nuestro hermano mayor y nuestro lider. Siempre confiaremos en ti, no importa la decisión que tomes-

Él sonrie, Brick le devuelve la sonrisa. Sus palabras lo habian ayudado mucho.

-Ire a dormir, me ayudaste mucho, idiota. Gracias-

Él se da vuelta y cuando la abre, Butch cae bruscamente hacia adentro de la habitación.

Ambos lo miran enojados. Él sonrie de forma nerviosa, desde el suelo.

-Definitivamente no tengo privacidad ¬¬-

Dice Boomer con un tono frustrado.

-Deberias dedicarte a esto, eres muy bueno espiando ¬¬-

Dice Brick de la misma manera. Butch se levanta y les desvia la mirada.

-Yo… no estaba espiando! Aunque no me crean estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y en ese momento tu la abriste, fue una casualidad, jeje-

-See, no puedo dudar de tus palabras, eres taan honesto ¬¬-

Boomer lo dice con desconfianza total. Pero Brick hace un gesto desinteresado.

-Si quieres burlarte de mi, este es el momento-

Butch lo observa seriamente, luego mira hacia abajo.

-No seas idiota…. No soy tan… maldito-

Él lo pronuncia casi murmurando. Brick sonrie débilmente y se retira.

-¿Escuchaste todo?-

-Lo suficiente. Que haga lo que quiera, es su vida, ¿Cierto?... pero a decir verdad, me sorprende que este asi últimamente, espero que cambie esa manera de actuar, no la soporto!-

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo entiendo. Y no lo culpo.-

Boomer entra a su habitación para dormir. Butch hace lo mismo.

-Yo tambien lo entiendo, se por lo que esta pasando…- Piensa Butch..

--------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Al dia siguiente, al mediodia.

Brick se levanta apresurado, sus hermanos estaban durmiendo porque era muy temprano (si claro XD). Sale volando hacia el lugar donde se encontraria con Bombon.

-Debo ser un estupido al ir con ella, es decir, ¿Por qué estoy yendo? ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué me dira ella?.. ¡Sera horrible!-

Él llega y desciende lentamente. No habia nadie a la vista, estaba solo. Brick comienza a caminar y la busca con la mirada.

-¿Brick?-

Él gira sorprendido hacia atrás.

-Brick!-

Vuelve a mirar hacia delante pero no habia nadie.

-Ahora si que estoy loco XD-

-¡¡Brick!!-

Exclama Bombon desde los aires, permanecia levitando a escasos metros, él alza la vista y la observa.

-Con que ahí estas… ¡deja de hacer eso!-

Le dice, cruzado de brazos y molesto. Bombon baja con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con tu hermano?-

-Si, no fue facil pero logre que me perdonara por lo de ayer.. ¿Y tu?-

-Tampoco fue muy facil, pero Burbuja me entendió, jeje. Se que ya no esta enojada con nosotras-

-Ehh… ¿Para que estamos aquí precisamente?-

-Yo siempre quise hacerte una pregunta. Es sobre lo que debemos hacer. ¿Qué quieres hacer con todo esto?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Me refiero a… ser enemigos. Todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, es muy diferente que al principio que solo buscaban nuestra destrucción, ahora… no es igual…-

-Lo se. ¿Tu sabes que hacer?-

-Si, pero yo pregunte primero, ¿tu sabes que hacer?-

-Yo… no estoy muy seguro… nosotros tenemos que…-

-Ya se lo que tienen que hacer, ¡tienen que eliminarnos! ¡Y nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo con ustedes cada ves que intenten destruir la ciudad, cada ves que

cometen crímenes, cada ves que hacen cosas malas! ¡Pero estoy harta de todo eso! ¡No me importa lo que tienes que hacer! ¿Qué quieres hacer, Brick?!-

-¡No quiero pelear mas!-

Exclama furioso, cansado de toda la presion y las dudas. Se hacen unos segundos de silencio.

-Es casi imposible, ¿No crees?. Nunca dejaremos de ser malos, y ustedes nunca dejaran de ser unas idiotas que hacen el bien.. es IMPOSIBLE-

-No es imposible.. yo no quiero pelear mas tampoco. Ya no tiene sentido que lo sigamos haciendo..-

-¡Estas loca!... esta bien, eso es lo que quiero hacer, dejar las diferencias de lado para no matarnos unos contra otros nunca mas.. esta perfecto. Quiero hacerlo pero

jamas lo lograremos. ¡Es un deseo estupido y sin sentido!-

-¡Haremos que se cumpla! Parece estupido y parece una tonta ilusion, pero definitivamente no es imposible.. nuestros hermanos lo lograron ¿Por qué nosotros no?-

-Ellos lo hicieron, pero no puedo entender como… es muy complicado…-

-¿Recuerdas lo que hice para destruirte la primera ves?-

Brick se asombra ante la pregunta.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Emmm, si. ¿Y que hay con eso?-

-Cada ves que lo recuerdo siento algo extraño… luego recuerdo otras situaciones que nos tocaron vivir… ¿No te sucede lo mismo?-

-Claro que recuerdo algo, lo repugnante XP-

-¡Brick ¬¬!-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Intentare recordar mejor…-

Brick hace memoria, luchaban a muerte y luego el beso que lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos. Una apuesta que se termino creyendo y finalmente el beso. Varias peleas

juntos, no como enemigos. Una trampa horroroza, el beso…

-Fueron los peores momentos de mi vida XP… pero hay algo que…-

Bombon se le acerca, muy cerca XD. Él se sonroja pero no retrocede.

-Siento que tu… y yo… siento que no te odio. Pero ademas…-

Brick la empuja hacia atras bruscamente sin pensarlo.

-Me doy cuenta de que sientes lo mismo que yo… ¡pero eso no soluciona nada! ¡No cambia lo que somos y lo que debemos hacer!-

Ella sonrie desafiante. En ese momento habia entendido su problema y sabia como solucionarlo.

-¿No quieres pelear mas?-

-No, pero…-

-¿Realmente no quieres pelear mas?-

-Ya no quiero, aunque..-

-Mirame a los ojos y dime que ya no quieres hacerlo…-

Bombon lo sujeta de los brazos y lo observa con determinación. Él la mira fijamente por segundos.

-No… nunca mas…-

-Sentimos lo mismo… no quiero destruirte… ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves lo que quiero hacer ahora?-

Se acercan sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo y sin preocuparse de su alrededor. Ambos se besan. Se separan y ella lo abraza alegre.

-No te emociones tanto… esto significa que dejare de ser malo…-

-Lo se… pero… estoy feliz…-

Brick sonrie cruelmente y mira hacia arriba, al cielo.

-Debo estar loco…-

-Yo tambien, pero es lo que sentimos..-

Él se separa y comienza a alejarse caminando.

-Ya entendi que no nos odiamos mas… pero tambien entendi la realidad que hay que aceptar, queramos o no…-

-¿Brick?-

-No podemos ser novios o algo asi XP… ¿En que piensas?... me encanta ser malo. Y honestamente no lo dejaria por nada en el mundo. La unica manera de que lo que

sentimos no sea imposible es que alguno de los dos se pase al otro bando.. es decir, sigue soñando..-

-Si… esa es la realidad…-

Brick le sonrie desde lo lejos.

-Gracias… ya no estoy confundido, y se lo que quieres, lo que sientes. Ahora todo estara bien…-

-Bien… como quieras, pero… aunque yo siga peleando contra ti… sabes lo que siento en verdad, Brick… no lo olvides…-

-Tu tampoco, Bombon… no me olvides…-

Ella sale volando rapidamente. Él solo observa su camino…-

-Imposible… ¿Imposible?... nada… es imposible…-

------


End file.
